Here comes the darkness
by Sierra Rose Amalia
Summary: La guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée à la mort du Mage Noir, loin de là. Prisonnière depuis quatre ans au manoir Malefoy, Hermione se retrouve forcée à l'épouser afin de lui offrir une couverture contre le Ministère. "Si j'accepte, c'est uniquement pour protéger mes amis." "Et c'est ce qui causera ta perte, Granger." Il eut un rictus qui lui glaça le sang. DMxHG.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE  
**

Hermione entendit distinctement les pas bruyants et lourds d'une personne qui venait à son encontre. Quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas quitté ces sombres et humides cachots. Cloitrée dans les sous-sols du manoir Malefoy, elle attendait chaque jour une mort qui n'arrivait pas.

Depuis la défaite du Mage Noir, tout ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme on aurait pu l'escompter. A la minute où Voldemort s'était effondré, Harry avait été percuté par un _Avada_ duquel il n'avait malheureusement pas réchappé. La panique avait gagné la foule d'élèves qui s'était mise à se disperser dans tous les sens, tandis qu'une nuée d'éclairs verts était projetée des baguettes des Mangemorts.

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps que d'écarquiller les yeux avant de voir la baguette de Drago Malefoy pointée sur elle, et puis… plus rien. Elle avait repris connaissance dans les sombres cachots qui avaient autrefois gardé prisonniers Harry et Ron. Et ne les avait plus quittés depuis lors.

La lumière qui émanait de la baguette de son visiteur lui fit plisser les yeux. En quatre ans, les visites s'étaient faites excessivement rares, et les maigres repas ingérés lui étaient balancés sans le moindre agrément au travers d'un minuscule passe-plat qui laissait filtrer tantôt une lumière blafarde, tantôt une odeur nauséabonde. Elle ignorait encore comment elle était parvenue à survire à ces quatre années d'emprisonnement. Et à y garder approximativement toute sa tête, au passage.

La brune dut fermer les yeux à mesure que la lumière se rapprochait. Ses iris piquaient, et elle se recroquevilla tel un animal pris dans un piège. Alors qu'elle constatait que la lumière s'était éloignée, elle se sentit empoignée puis hissée sans la moindre délicatesse. Tenant maladroitement sur ses jambes trop maigres, marchant fébrilement, elle trébucha à maintes reprises sur les pavés irréguliers des cachots.

Tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les escaliers escarpés, Hermione glissa quelques fois, provoquant la colère du Mangemort qui resserra sa prise sur son maigre biceps. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne plus effectuer le moindre faux-pas, malgré le bourdonnement assourdissant qui lui vrillait les tympans. Merlin, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi misérable.

Visiblement d'une humeur massacrante, le Mangemort la lança sans ménagement sur le marbre noir et glacial du salon. Elle glissa sur un ou deux mètres, tandis que la douleur lancinante de sa tête heurtant le sol lui arracha un cri plaintif. Merlin, si elle parvenait à s'extirper de sa geôle, elle détruirait un par un chaque Mangemort qui aurait le malheur de croiser sa route.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna une voix aussi glaciale que l'endroit.

Hermione entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le Mangemort s'en aller. Une porte claqua, et le salon fut envahi par un silence de mort.

\- Hermione Jean Granger. Vous ne ressemblez en rien à la petite Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard que mon fils m'a décrite.

 _Narcissa Black-Malefoy._ Évidemment, de toutes les personnes possibles et imaginables qui pouvaient se trouver dans ce maudit manoir, il fallait que ce soit elle.

\- Allons, redressez-vous.

Tremblante, elle se hissa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes fébriles. Ses cheveux poisseux lui tombaient lourdement jusqu'à la taille. Elle n'avait pas eu le luxe de se payer une coupe décente, et ses vêtements encrassés semblaient avoir pris quatre tailles. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que c'était elle qui avait fondu comme la neige au soleil ?

\- Vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites ici, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez parler, n'ayez crainte. Nous sommes seules.

Hermione s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres. Sa peau craquelée la fit horriblement souffrir.

\- C'est-à-dire que… Que ça fait quatre ans que… Je me demande ce que je fais ici.

Parler lui fit un mal de chien, et sa voix rocailleuse l'étonna fortement. Un air compatissant vint se peindre sur les traits aristocratiques de la Sang-Pur, tandis qu'elle désignait de sa main impeccablement manucurée une carafe de jus de citrouille et un verre sur le guéridon situé juste à la gauche d'Hermione.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

\- C'est empoisonné.

Narcissa esquissa un rictus.

\- En quoi serait-ce utile ? Pourquoi vous avoir gardé emprisonnée pendant quatre ans, si je comptais vous empoisonner maintenant ?

\- Lassée de votre jeu malsain ?

La blonde partit dans un franc éclat de rire.

\- Voilà la Hermione Granger dont j'ai entendu parler. Même considérablement affaiblie et en position de faiblesse, vous ne vous débarrassez pas de votre verve. Ne soyez pas idiote, buvez un peu, je vous donne ma parole que la carafe n'est pas empoisonnée.

Ne se dépêtrant pas de sa méfiance, Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de contenir les tremblements frénétiques de ses mains émaciées. Elle s'empara de la carafe et versa un peu de liquide orange dans le verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Quatre ans qu'elle n'avait bu que de l'eau tiède, un verre de jus frais l'amena presque au bord des larmes.

Une fois le breuvage ingéré. Hermione reposa le verre avec précaution, puis plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Pourquoi cette gentillesse ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Ne peut-on pas avoir un élan de bonté envers les plus démunis ? rétorqua Narcissa.

\- Pas après quatre ans, cingla Hermione. Vous m'avez laissée croupir, n'ayant aucune visite, aucune réponse, rien ! Et là, vous me laissez sortir, m'offrez de me restaurer un peu et vous pensez sincèrement que je ne vais me douter de rien ?

\- Ne savez-vous donc pas qu'il vaut mieux se montrer moins intelligent que l'on ne l'est réellement ?

\- Êtes-vous accoutumée à répondre à une question par une autre, Madame Malefoy ?!

Elles s'étaient toutes les deux emportées, et il sembla à Hermione que la pièce s'était glacée davantage. Poussant un lourd soupir, elle laissa tomber les épaules et secoua la tête avec dépit. Narcissa se contenta de sourire doucement, avant de se mettre à arpenter la pièce de long en large, sous le regard méfiant d'Hermione.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que malgré la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, la guerre n'est pas terminée entre nos deux factions…

\- Vous n'aviez pas à nous attaquer comme des lâches ! vociféra Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, montrez-vous courtoise. Je suis armée, et vous ne l'êtes en aucun cas.

L'ancienne Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Je n'ai rien qui puisse vous intéresser.

\- Au contraire, Miss Granger. En ces heures sombres, vous avez tout ce qui puisse nous intéresser.

Narcissa fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Votre nom, votre sang, et votre triste célébrité.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Hermione. Si c'est une plaisanterie, sachez qu'elle est de très mauvais goût.

\- Je ne plaisante jamais. Lorsque le Mage Noir a chuté, les pleins pouvoirs sont revenus pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue à Drago. Le Ministère l'accuse de comploter un putsch.

Hermione eut un rire dépourvu de joie.

\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'il fait ? A garder ces maudits Mangemorts, ces soldats dépourvus de cœur ? Vous m'avez retenue prisonnière pendant des années, et maintenant vous comptez sur mon aide ? Vous vous foutez clairement de moi ?

Elle perdait toute contenance, à mesure qu'elle comprenait la gravité de ce que Narcissa venait de lui annoncer.

\- Et puis, quand bien même cette requête serait envisageable, vous ne pensiez certainement pas que j'accepterais ?

Narcissa soupira à nouveau, avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil capitonné.

\- Bien-sûr que non. C'est pour cela que j'ai dû user de moyens de persuasion.

Elle claqua des doigts, et aussitôt une fenêtre magique apparut devant les yeux écarquillés d'Hermione. Ron et Ginny, dans un état déplorable, attachés aux murs suintants de cachots qu'elle n'avait que trop fréquenté. Les larmes qu'Hermione avait tant bien que mal retenues coulèrent abondamment, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts frénétiques.

\- Vous êtes un monstre, hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Certes, ma chère. Et vous allez devenir la bru de ce monstre, ou je vous assure que vous découvrirez un tout autre sens du mot « torture ».

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Puis tout devint noir.


	2. The other One

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture, Sierra.

* * *

 **1**

 _The other One_

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Hermione reprit conscience. Elle fut d'abord surprise de ne pas sentir l'humidité, ni même la froideur de la pierre, plutôt la douceur et la chaleur d'un tapis aux longs poils moelleux. Elle se redressa automatiquement, les évènements de la discussion avec Narcissa lui revenant brusquement en mémoire.

Appuyée sur les mains, allongée encore sur le sol, elle jeta un regard surpris à la pièce éclairée uniquement par la lumière chatoyante d'un chandelier posé près de l'immense lit à baldaquin. Le bois était aussi sombre que l'étaient les draps et les tentures accrochées au baldaquin. Un fauteuil était placé juste en face d'elle, et lorsque la lumière vacilla, Hermione poussa un cri en remarquant que quelqu'un s'y trouvait.

Elle se recula précipitamment, manquant de peu de se renverser à l'arrière, sentant une panique monstrueuse l'envahir. L'époque où son courage de lionne lui était reconnu lui paraissait tellement lointaine.

La silhouette se leva, puis alluma d'un coup de baguette les autres chandeliers qui étaient accrochés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Lorsqu'Hermione reconnut la personne face à elle, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Il était bien plus grand et imposant que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un blond opalescent, ses yeux plus gris et froids que jamais, tandis que son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Vêtu tout de noir, calme, impassible, Hermione comprit immédiatement la raison pour laquelle le Ministère s'acharnait sur lui. Il transpirait la magie noire et la dangerosité.

\- Lève-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, cependant elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se dépêtrer de son calme olympien.

\- En quoi te ferais-je cet honneur ? Je ne te dois rien.

Il se rapprocha d'un seul coup, la saisit violemment par le bras et la hissa sans la moindre douceur sur ses pieds. Hermione tangua dangereusement, heureusement maintenue par la main de fer de Drago Malefoy qui lui enserrait douloureusement le bras tel un étau de fer. Elle était minuscule face à lui, le haut de sa tête effleurant à peine la clavicule du jeune homme.

\- Tu préfères peut-être retourner dans les cachots ? Ça te manque tant que ça l'humidité et la crasse ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contenant de le dévisager avec toute la haine qu'elle avait pour lui. Il aurait très bien pu la tuer, ou bien même lui lancer une quinzaine de _Doloris_ avant qu'elle ne décède à cause de la douleur. Mais il avait préféré l'emprisonner. S'amuser à la rendre aussi folle que sa dégénérée de tante.

\- Ta présence est tout aussi immonde que tes cachots, cracha-t-elle en le regard droit dans les yeux.

Cruelle erreur. Malefoy accentua sa prise, faisant ainsi crier la jeune femme qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son corps était on ne peut plus faible, et la moindre pression sur ses muscles endoloris la faisait souffrir.

\- Vraiment, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu souhaites donc y croupir jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable et insignifiante vie ?

Hermione se crispa automatiquement. Malgré le fait que ce soit Malefoy en face d'elle, elle préférait encore la présence ce cancrelat détestable plutôt qu'à l'isolement total. Des années passées à compter les jours qui s'écoulaient inlassablement. Elle voyait tantôt la lumière filer au travers des minuscules trous de sa cellule, tantôt la noirceur la plus totale. Les repas, qui se constituaient de pain rassis et d'eau tiède nauséabonde, lui étaient donné deux fois par jour. A l'aube, ainsi qu'au crépuscule. Elle avait ainsi établi mentalement des horaires qu'elle espérait justes.

Ainsi, selon ses calculs, plus de quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Et les choses paraissaient être dans une situation des plus précaires.

\- L'enfermement t'aurait-il enfin fait comprendre qui sont tes supérieurs ?

\- Et toi des années à te faire lécher les bottes par tes pitoyables sous-fifres ne t'ont certainement pas fait gagner une once d'intelligence, répliqua Hermione retrouvant son aplomb.

Le blond esquissa un sourire narquois, avant de relâcher sa prise et de reculer de deux pas, afin de la dévisager de haut en bas.

\- Ma mère semble t'avoir exposé les faits avant que je ne puisse moi-même te mettre au courant. Bien, ça m'évitera d'insupportables jérémiades.

La brune lui octroya un regard peu amène.

\- Devrais-je m'excuser de mon comportement ? s'indigna-t-elle. Je te rappelle que je ne t'ai rien demandé !

\- Tu ignores le nombre de sorcières qui rêveraient d'être à ta place, Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla-t-il.

\- Parfait, donne-leur ma place ! Je leur cède volontiers ! s'emporta-t-elle en criant.

Deuxième erreur qu'Hermione commit. Les yeux de Malefoy virèrent à l'orage, tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de la brune, qui recula prudemment. Elle n'avait, Merlin merci, perdu aucun reflexe lorsqu'il s'agissait de duel. Cependant le blond avait certainement sa baguette, et elle était séparée de sa vieille amie depuis des années.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais si peu de considération pour la vie de ces traitres à leur sang, lui fit innocemment remarquer Malefoy. Très bien, dans ces cas-là je vais tout de suite ordonner qu'on les torture à mort.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte. Paniquée, Hermione s'élança aussi vite qu'elle le put et attrapa la main glacée du blond, qui venait de se poser sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Si j'accepte, c'est uniquement pour protéger mes amis. Ne crois pas que je veuille t'aider, Malefoy.

\- Et c'est ce qui causera ta perte, Granger.

Il eut un rictus qui lui glaça le sang. Hermione se sentit frissonner, elle ignorait toutefois si c'était à cause du jeune homme, ou de la fatigue. Ou de la faim. Ou des trois d'ailleurs.

\- Je vais t'envoyer des elfes de maison pour qu'ils te décrassent, lui indiqua Malefoy avec un air de dégout. Tu empestes la _bourbe_.

\- Pardonne-moi, ô grand maitre Drago Malefoy, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire une beauté avant que venir vous rejoindre, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

Malefoy eut un sourire qui parut presque sincère à Hermione. Il s'avança vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta juste avant de quitter complètement la pièce.

\- Maitre Malefoy sera suffisant, ce n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que je suis grand.

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, littéralement estomaquée. L'égocentrisme de Malefoy semblait s'être décuplé au fil des années. Et dire qu'elle avait eu l'audace de croire qu'il était déjà à son paroxysme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

La jeune femme resta seule très peu de temps. Juste après le départ de Malefoy, un elfe de maison répondant au nom de Wrinkle apparut juste à côté d'elle. Hermione sourit gentiment en voyant son visage strié de ridules plus ou moins importantes, d'où il devait tirer ce nom atypique. Il courba l'échine, et le sourire bienveillant qu'il offrit à Hermione lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Maître Malefoy a demandé à ce que j'apprête Maîtresse Granger. Si Maîtresse veut bien me suivre, je vais l'emmener aux bains.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'adresses à moi aussi formellement, dit-elle avec douceur. Lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, appelle-moi juste Hermione.

Wrinkle écarquilla ses yeux globuleux.

\- Mais… C'est inconvenant. Si le Maître l'apprenait, Wrinkle encourrait de graves problèmes !

La panique qui l'envahit fit grimacer Hermione. Elle s'empressa alors de le rassurer :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Appelle-moi comme bon te semble. Il n'y a aura aucun soucis, n'aie crainte.

Wrinkle hocha prudemment la tête, puis tourna les talons invitant silencieusement la jeune femme à le suivre. Hermione découvrit alors un tout autre aspect du manoir. Les couloirs étaient grands, spacieux, et décorés avec une finesse rarement observée ailleurs. Impressionnée par la splendeur des étages, Hermione ne parla pas et regardait béatement les différentes statues et autres tableaux époustouflants.

Wrinkle s'arrêta face d'une double porte ivoire aux moulures délicates, l'ouvrit, et laissa Hermione y rentrer avant lui. La lionne en resta bouche bée. Déclinée en un camaïeu de gris, la salle de bain était tout aussi superbe que le reste de ce qu'elle avait aperçu de l'étage. Une grande baignoire centrale, de forme arrondie, s'enfonçait dans le marbre gris qui recouvrait le sol. Quelques meubles en bois blancs étaient alignés sur la gauche, avec une grande vasque en verre posée exactement au milieu du comptoir. Un grand miroir reflétait la lumière chaude de l'immense lustre en cristal qui trônait fièrement au-dessus du bassin.

Quelques touches colorées étaient apportées par de somptueuses plantes luxuriantes qui frôlaient avec une fausse nonchalance le sol. Bien qu'elle douta fortement que Malefoy soit l'auteur de la décoration de la pièce, Hermione n'en resta pas moins béate.

\- Ce sont les quartiers du Maître Malefoy, vous avez le droit d'y circuler comme bon vous semble. Du reste, il vous est formellement interdit de vous promener sans mon accompagnement, Maîtresse. Maître Malefoy viendra vous chercher dans une heure, de nouveaux vêtements sont installés à votre disposition derrière le paravent, lui indiqua Wrinkle avec une docilité propre à son espèce. A toute à l'heure, Maîtresse.

Et il partit en un pop significatif, laissant Hermione à nouveau seule. Elle resta quelques secondes inactives, tandis que les pensées se bousculaient à travers sa tête. Tout se passait beaucoup trop vite, c'était à ni rien comprendre. Pourquoi Malefoy l'avait-il gardée captive, cachée de tous ? Pourquoi réclamait-il son aide à ce moment très précis ? Et surtout, comment faire pour sortir Ron et Ginny de leur cachot ?

Elle secoua nerveusement la tête. Dans un premier temps, pour garantir leur sécurité, il fallait qu'elle obéisse à Malefoy, et ce peu importe combien cela pouvait la révulser. Et obéir à Malefoy signifiait se rendre aussi présentable que possible malgré les années d'emprisonnement.

Elle commença par actionner les nombreux robinets qui lâchèrent aussitôt une quantité impressionnante d'eau chaude. Puis, elle retira maladroitement les vêtements collants et puants qu'elle portait, avant de se glisser avec délectation dans l'eau. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que prendre un bain puisse être aussi salvateur. Les muscles endoloris de son dos ou de ses membres se relâchèrent aussitôt, et elle se mit à effectuer quelques mouvements de brasse maladroits, entravée par sa longue chevelure.

Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, et savoura la sensation de sentir ses cheveux poisseux se décoller de son crâne endolori. Merlin, elle aurait pu mourir en cet instant que ça ne lui aurait guère posé problème. Puis, repensant à Ginny et Ron, retenus captifs tandis qu'elle se prélassait dans un bain, elle sentit la nausée lui retourner l'estomac. Elle sortit rapidement la tête de l'eau pour rejoindre les escaliers où se trouvaient deux flacons blancs qui n'y étaient pas lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Sur le premier était inscrit « _Afin de masquer un tant soit peu ta puanteur_. » et sur le second « _Navré, il n'y a rien d'assez fort pour dompter ta crinière de fauve._ »

\- Enfoiré, cracha-t-elle en s'emparant rageusement de l'un des flacons.

Elle s'attela d'abord au travail titanesque pour laver sa masse capillaire. Déjà qu'autrefois c'était un travail de titan, mais avec les années et la longueur accumulée, elle ignorait non seulement si elle serait capable de s'en sortir seule. Merlin merci les produits acquis par Malefoy semblaient avoir une réelle efficacité, puisque ses cheveux se dénouèrent rapidement, et crissèrent de propreté seulement au troisième shampooing.

Puis, elle se lava le corps. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Rien ne semblait pouvoir enlever la désagréable sensation qu'elle éprouvait. La saleté qu'elle ressentait n'était pas physique. C'était à l'intérieur qu'elle était souillée, et jamais, craignait-elle, cette sensation ne partirait.

Ce fut embaumée d'une délicieuse odeur de lavande légèrement vanillée qu'elle s'enroula dans une serviette noire et moelleuse. Elle commença à se sécher les cheveux, tout en dévisageant son visage considérablement amaigri dans la psyché, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un transplaner dans la pièce. Vive, elle pivota sur son pied droit et tomba nez à nez avec Narcissa Malefoy. Vêtue à présent d'une toilette d'une couleur vert bouteille, elle souriait calmement.

Hermione serra aussitôt les lèvres, tout en croisant avec précaution les bras sur la poitrine.

\- N'ayez crainte, je ne vais pas vous violer. J'ai déjà vu un corps de femme bien avant le vôtre, lui fit-elle remarquer sans arrêter de sourire.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? J'ai une heure avant que Malefoy ne vienne me chercher.

\- _Drago_ ne sera là que dans un quart d'heure. Je suis là pour vous aider à vous préparer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Me préparer à quoi ?

\- Au repas. Drago va annoncer à ses partisans qu'il va vous épouser, tâchons de vous rendre un peu plus présentable. Et nous allons nous atteler tout d'abord à cette crinière.

L'air hautain que la blonde prit en désignant ses cheveux ne plus guère à Hermione, qui se crispa encore davantage. Ignorant superbement l'air revêche de l'ancienne Gryffondor, Narcissa ouvrit un tiroir et s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux aiguisés ainsi qu'un peigne en bois. Elle commença par démêler délicatement la très longue crinière de la lionne qui se laissa faire, non sans montrer son mécontentement.

Une fois les cheveux démêlés du mieux que possible, Narcissa approcha les ciseaux près de la chute de reins de la brune, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique :

\- N'allez pas me poignarder avec vos ciseaux.

Elle sentit Narcissa sourire.

\- Ne me donnez pas une raison pour le faire.

Hermione sourit légèrement, puis finit par se tenir immobile. Quitte à se faire un semblant de tête, autant qu'elle soit un minimum sortable. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ce qu'elle n'avait cru, et Narcissa coupa entre quinze à vingt centimètres, les faisant arriver maintenant juste au-dessus du début de sa chute de rein.

Elle désépaissit du mieux qu'elle put la quantité faramineuse de cheveux qu'Hermione possédait, puis dégrada très légèrement le devant, donnant un semblant de forme à l'ensemble. Narcissa sourit légèrement, satisfaite de son travail. Et argua en guise d'explication qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé quiconque d'autre qu'elle s'occuper de ses précieux cheveux.

Hermione n'avait jamais été coquette, elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Mais elle devait quand même reconnaître qu'elle avait bien moins l'air cadavérique une fois lavée et peignée. Elle finit par enfiler la robe que la blonde la lui tendit, et grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elle nageait littéralement dedans. La noble la fit rétrécir d'un coup de baguette, et força Hermione à enfiler une paire de ballerines délicates, puis la fit se tourner vers le miroir.

La brune en resta estomaquée. Elle était d'une simplicité extrême. Blanche, coupe droite, tombant juste au-dessus de ses genoux à la maigreur inquiétant, les manches s'arrêtant juste avant le coude. Son opulente chevelure tombait de part et d'autre de son visage émacié, tandis que ses chaussures, également simples, venaient terminer sa tenue. Elle aurait presque pu paraître aussi noble que sa future belle-mère, si ce n'était ses mains abimés, ses genoux encore écorchés, et ses traits épuisés. Pire encore, les stigmates de la torture que Bellatrix lui avait infligée étaient à jamais ancrées dans sa peau d'ivoire. _Mudblood._

Elle avait vingt-et-un ans, et pour autant, elle en paraissait facilement cinq de plus.

\- Laissez-moi juste vous donner un ou deux conseils pour survivre au repas auquel vous allez assister, chuchota Narcissa en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Si vous devez faire confiance à quelque, faites uniquement confiance à Drago. Ses plus grands partisans dînent avec lui ce soir, ils vont parler d'opération militaire qui vont vous faire froid dans le dos mais ne dites rien. S'il se lève, levez-vous. S'il vous ordonne de quitter la pièce, quittez là. S'il y a un soir où vous devez vous tenir et ne pas être vous, c'est bien ce soir.

Hermione se renfrogna.

\- Je ne suis pas une idiote, je sais me tenir lorsque je le dois.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter.

La blonde soupira lourdement, avant de poursuivre avec un air désolé :

\- Ne croyez pas que cela me plaît d'agir comme je le fais. Mais j'aime Drago plus que tout au monde, et si je dois vous écraser pour le protéger, je le ferais.

Hermione ne savait que trop bien à quel point Narcissa était sincère. Sa propre mère aurait sacrifié quiconque aurait essayé de lui nuire. La blonde se recomposa rapidement l'attitude digne et froide qu'elle arborait éternellement, puis transplana à nouveau. Hermione s'avança prudemment vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy. Il portait un pull fin, au col montant, ainsi qu'un pantalon à pinces et des chaussures impeccablement cirées. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne portait que du noir.

Il s'attarda un instant sur la tenue de la jeune femme, avant d'esquisser un rictus narquois.

\- Je vois que les bons soins de ma mère ont fait leur effet. Tu es particulièrement présentable, pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Change de disque, _Drago_ , tu vieillis avant l'heure à force de radoter, rétorqua-t-elle en lui passant devant.

Le blond ne se démonta pas. Saisissant fermement la main gauche de la jeune femme, il la plaqua fermement contre le mur avant de se pencher pour chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Ne défie pas mon autorité, _Hermione_. Je suis celui qui dirige, et toi tu m'obéis. Il serait dommage que Weasley male perde une oreille comme son cher frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Laisse George et Ronald en dehors de ça ! vociféra-t-elle en se débattant avec vigueur.

L'ancien Serpentard, en guise de réponse, la claqua violemment contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé de douleur.

\- Et que feras-tu sinon ? Tu vas me gifler une fois encore ?

\- Ça ne te ferait pas de mal !

Le sourire mauvais du blond s'accentua.

\- _Essaie_.

Hermione le dévisagea avec toute la rancœur qu'elle avait pour lui, avant de se détacher violemment de sa poigne. Malefoy lui attrapa à nouveau la main, plus délicatement cette fois-ci, et lui passa à l'annulaire une bague dont l'or blanc lui glaça la peau. C'était une émeraude, imposante et ovale, entourée de plusieurs petits diamants qui scintillaient de mille feux.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi prise au piège.

\- Maintenant, tiens-toi à carreau, lui ordonna-t-il en lui empoignant la main. Si je dois utiliser un _Doloris_ pour te calmer, je le ferais.

Affaiblie, et apeurée à l'idée qu'il exécute sa menace, Hermione se tut et le suivit docilement. Si l'étage était lumineux, agréablement décoré et chauffé, le rez-de-chaussée était bel et bien froid, lugubre et ténébreux. On entendit d'en bas des escaliers des hommes s'esclaffer dans ce qu'Hermione devina être le salon. Malefoy s'y dirigea aussitôt, tandis que la brune le suivait d'un pas hésitant.

Elle sentait ses paumes devenir moites et sa bouche s'assécher. Tremblante comme une feuille dans la brise, elle s'avança tout doucement, et pria mentalement pour que tout se passe bien. Malefoy pénétra dans le salon enfumé, et Hermione vit aussitôt une quinzaine de regards braqués sur elle. Méprisants, curieux, arrogants, interloqués, méchants… Merlin savait les émotions qui les traversaient à ce moment précis. En tout cas, elle n'avait laissé personne de marbre.

\- Alors Malefoy, on ramène sa donzelle ? Tu comptes la faire tourner ce soir ?

L'interpellé se contenta de jeter un regard froid au Mangemort qui venait de parler. Il était aussi gras que le vieux Dursley, songea Hermione avec un dégoût non feint.

\- La seule chose qui tournera, Scar, ce sera ta tête lorsqu'elle aura quitté ta nuque si tu ne montres pas davantage de respect.

Il parla avec un calme et une sérénité d'autant plus étonnant que le dénommé Scar pâlit brutalement. Malefoy n'était pas seulement respecté, parmi sa troupe de Mangemorts asservis. Il était craint. Et ça inquiéta bien plus la Gryffondor qu'elle n'oserait l'avouer. Ils avaient commis des crimes abominables, durant la seconde guerre. Innommables même. Et elle ne douta pas que Malefoy avait dû en commettre de bien plus terribles pour se faire respecter de la sorte.

Le blond alla s'installer dans un fauteuil en velours, situé près de la cheminée qui réchauffait légèrement l'atmosphère glaciale de la pièce. Hermione resta debout, droite comme un « i », juste à l'entrée, cachée plus ou moins par une colonne en marbre noir qui soutenait les hauts plafonds.

\- Pourquoi la Sang-de-Bourbe est-elle présente ? demanda un autre sorcier encapuchonné. Je ne savais pas que l'on habillait décemment les prisonniers.

\- Elle va m'épouser samedi. Weasley arrêtera de fourrer son né d'Impur dans mes affaires. Des opposants ?

Ils eurent quelques regards interloqués entre eux, puis reprirent le cours de leurs affaires et de leurs discussions. Dès lors, Hermione eut tout à loisir de les observer. Tous parlaient calmement et assurément, dans un léger brouhaha auquel Malefoy participa. Il s'attardait à chacune des conversations, et Hermione resta surprise de l'aisance avec laquelle il parvenait à toutes les suivre. Elle-même n'en comprenait que des bribes, et elle cessa rapidement de chercher à les espionner.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, affamée, et n'avait qu'une envie : pouvoir encore dormir quelques heures supplémentaires. Aussi, le plus discrètement possible, elle se glissa à l'autre bout du salon, là où d'immenses baies vitrées donnaient sur ce qu'elle devinait être le parc entourant le château. Il faisait nuit noire, malgré le fait que l'horloge accrochée à la cheminée n'indiquait pas encore dix-neuf heures.

D'après les calculs qu'elle avait effectués lorsqu'elle était encore prisonnière, ils devaient être entre octobre et novembre. La buée qui se forma par la suite sur la fenêtre sous son souffle chaud lui confirma que les températures n'étaient pas très élevées. Elle resta longtemps, le regard perdu dans le vague, jusqu'à voir de légers faisceaux dorés s'illuminer dans le parc. Ce qui furent au départ quelques lucioles tournoyantes s'ouvrirent en une majestueuse arabesque impressionnante.

Plissant les yeux, Hermione discerna sous la lumière blafarde de la lune deux paons blancs, dont les queues déployées scintillaient de somptueux éclats mordorés.

\- _Pavo Cristatus Album Aureus_ , chuchota une voix derrière elle. Littéralement, paon blanc doré. Ce sont des espèces très rares et très coûteuses qui valent une véritable fortune. Mais mon cousin semble vraiment apprécier ces pintades.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle fut frappée par les traits typiques des Malefoy que le jeune homme arborait. Grand, plus épais et musclé que Drago, il avait les cheveux moins clairs que ceux de Drago et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé déroutant.

\- Cepheus Lucius Malefoy, répondit-il en faisant une révérence exagérée. J'ai eu le plaisir d'apprendre ce soir que nous allions devenir cousins alors ?

\- En effet.

Elle répondit plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu cependant… Quelque chose en lui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il semblait trop gentil, aimable et serviable. Tout ce qu'un Malefoy n'était en aucun cas.

\- J'ignorais que Drago avait un cousin, poursuivit-elle avec une voix chevrotante.

\- Ma mère était Cassiopeia Malefoy, la sœur ainée de Lucius. Elle est morte en couche, et je suis parti étudier à Durmstrang, chez un oncle du côté de mon père. J'ai vécu en Russie pratiquement toute ma vie, et suis revenu en Angleterre il y a deux ans.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous pris le nom Malefoy ? Vous auriez dû prendre celui de votre père, ça aurait été plus logique.

Il se pencha vers elle avec un sourire entendu.

\- Parce que c'est un nom noble. Disons que _Karkaroff_ est mal vu dans le milieu Mangemort.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous êtes le fils d'Igor Karkaroff ?

\- Illégitime, soupira-t-il. Il a eu une aventure avec ma mère, ce qui lui causa de devenir la honte des Malefoy, Lucius ne lui a jamais pardonné sa traitrise et lorsque je suis né il n'a pas voulu me garder. Il m'a envoyé en Russie, où j'ai été élevé par le frère d'Igor. Il ne m'a jamais réellement considéré comme son fils. J'ai effectué mes études à Durmstrang, comme tout autre élève.

\- Navrée pour votre perte, murmura-t-elle en retournant à sa contemplation.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'avais déjà vingt-ans lorsqu'il est décédé. J'ai recherché la demeure de mon cousin, et suis venu lui apporter mon aide s'il la désirait.

La brune fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le mélange d'une Malefoy et d'un Karkaroff ne présageait rien de bon. Igor était décédé dans le courant de l'été en quatre-vingt-seize. Ce qui faisait que Cepheus était donc âgé de vingt-six ans.

Ignorant le trouble de la jeune femme qui les observait, les paons continuaient leur glorieuse parade sous le ciel étoilé.

\- Alors, Miss Granger, continua Cepheus. Que prévoyez-vous de faire pour contribuer à la cause Mangemort ? Comment allez-vous sauver mon cher cousin de son épée de Damoclès ?

Hermione sentit un regard brûlant sur sa nuque. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle reconnut sans le moindre problème les iris de Drago posés directement sur elle, la dévisageant avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ils se regardèrent longuement, durant une éternité pour Hermione, avant qu'il ne se lève et se dirige vers sa future femme et son cousin.

\- Passons à table, ordonna-t-il en tendant son bras à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour le prendre, bien trop heureuse d'être débarrassée de Cepheus qui se montrait un peu trop entreprenant. Malefoy traversa le salon, et les doubles portes en pierres s'ouvrirent sitôt qu'il fut en face d'elle. Une longue table ébène trônait majestueusement au milieu de la salle à manger, tandis que pas moins de cinq fauteuils verts sapin reposaient de chaque côté de la table. Un onzième fauteuil dominait la table, celui qu'Hermione supposait être comme étant celui de Drago.

Les couverts étaient dressés, et l'argenterie brillante faisait ressortir l'éclat de la porcelaine immaculée. Les Mangemorts prirent place, tandis qu'Hermione fut installée à la gauche de Malefoy, Cepheus prit place à sa droite, juste en face de la jeune femme qui pâlit.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de poursuivre la discussion étant donné que les entrées furent immédiatement servies. Les yeux écarquillés tel un enfant lors d'un matin de Noël, Hermione regarda avec une envie non feinte l'aumônière aux champignons qui trônait sur une salade composée. La coupant sans ménagement, elle mangea avec une avidité qui aurait fait passer l'appétit de Ronald Weasley comme étant celui d'un moineau.

Les Mangemorts la dévisagèrent tour à tour, tandis qu'elle mangeait goulument. L'aumônière avalée, elle se jeta sur la salade, puis sur le plat principal que Malefoy venait de faire arriver. Elle se passa toutefois de desserts, et triturait nerveusement les différentes cuillères posées près de son assiette tout en écoutant attentivement les informations.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas décimé l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était une bonne nouvelle. L'autre était qu'Arthur Weasley avait été nommé Premier Ministre un an et demi plus tôt, et qu'il menait régulièrement des perquisitions au manoir. Si Hermione parvenait à se montrer à l'une d'elle, alors Arthur saurait qu'elle est retenue prisonnière ici. Et ensemble, ils parviendraient à libérer Ron et Ginny. Encore restait-il à savoir la date à laquelle serait la prochaine perquisition, et tirer les vers du nez de Malefoy n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Elle pourrait toutefois interroger en tout bien tout honneur Cepheus, mais doutait franchement de sa fausse bienveillance.

Le repas se finit aussi calmement qu'il avait commencé, sans qu'aucune autre mention intéressante ne soit faite. Malefoy déclara qu'ils allaient se retirer à nouveau dans le salon pour prendre un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu, et Hermione profita du raffut que firent les Mangemorts en se levant pour se pencher près de Drago.

\- Puis-je me retirer ? J'ai assez fait la potiche pour la soirée, non ?

\- Non.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, puis ouvrit la bouche, excepté que Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et renchérit aussitôt d'une voix ferme:

\- Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte si tu me désobéis. Et de surcroît, tiens-toi éloignée de Cepheus. Sinon, tu en paieras les conséquences.

Hermione sentit une bouffée d'indignation la gagner. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Cepheus cherchait à lui parler ! Fulminante, elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur en direction du salon, et s'assit avec la grâce d'un phacochère sur un canapé en cuir. Bras et jambes croisés, sourcils froncés, tout en elle transpirait la colère.

\- A quelle heure sera célébrée la cérémonie, cher cousin ?

Si Hermione ne connaissait pas Malefoy, elle aurait juré que la question de Cepheus l'avait agacé. La ligne de sa mâchoire se contracta involontairement, et ses yeux changèrent légèrement de couleur. Interloquée, Hermione sentit sa colère redescendre et regarda tour à tour les deux blonds qui se dévisageaient. Plus aucun Mangemort ne parla, tous fixaient ostensiblement la scène.

\- En fin de journée. L'archimage célèbrera la cérémonie, et il n'y aura aucune festivité.

\- Dommage, je me réjouissais tellement de célébrer quelque chose en ces temps difficiles, déplora-t-il en lançant un regard soutenu à l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Justement, ce serait déplacé que de faire une fête grandiose alors que ce sont des temps difficiles, argua-t-elle en guise de réponse.

\- Les bans ont déjà été publiés. Dès demain, le monde sorcier saura que nous allons nous unir.

Hermione accusa tant bien que mal le coup. Elle avait sottement espéré avoir plus de temps pour se préparer à la nouvelle. D'ici quelques heures, la totalité du monde sorcier la prendrait pour une traitresse. Elle préférait encore passer pour morte plutôt que les gens la croient capable d'une telle ignominie. Voyant un elfe de maison passer près d'elle pour distribuer les whiskys, Hermione s'empara d'un verre qu'elle vida d'une traite, avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. S'enivrer n'était probablement pas l'idée du siècle, mais à grands maux les grands remèdes.

* * *

Drago fronça les sourcils, à mesure qu'il voyait s'écouler les verres que Granger ingurgitait. Cette sotte allait finir ivre morte avant même avoir eu le temps de dire quidditch. D'ailleurs, le rouge qui colorait ses pommettes saillantes ne lui disait rien qui vaille, ni les regards insistants que lui lançait Cepheus d'ailleurs. Il devait rester de marbre, si Cepheus s'apercevait qu'il était trop protecteur envers elle, elle ne serait plus protégée par son immunité.

Il eut un léger sourire d'autodérision en pensant qu'il était assurément l'homme le plus crétin d'Angleterre. Il n'avait fait preuve d'aucun courage lorsqu'elle était aux mains de sa cinglée de tante, alors pourquoi s'était-il montré courageux lors de la Bataille de Poudlard ? Pourquoi, alors que les Mangemorts traquaient les Sangs-de-Bourbe et autres membres de l'Ordre, il avait braqué sa baguette sur elle ? Ses yeux mordorés s'étaient écarquillés, tandis qu'elle chercha tant bien que mal sa baguette qui avait chuté non loin d'elle.

Il lui lança un _Impedimenta_ qui la fit s'écraser sur le sol, sa tête heurtant violemment les débris des restes du château. Puis, sans réfléchir, il enjamba le corps d'une Serdaigle de sixième année et s'abaissa près de celui inanimé de Granger, qu'il attrapa avec précaution pour ne pas la heurter davantage. Il entendit le cri rageur de Weasley qui s'élança sur lui, les yeux fous, et esquissa un sourire avant de le repousser d'un puissant _Expelliarmus_ qui le fit s'envoler dans les décombres. Il se pencha à nouveau vers Granger, la serra contre son torse et transplana rapidement.

Il arriva tout d'abord dans ses appartements, dans le manoir qui était désert. Granger était allongée à même le sol, inconsciente, la tête reposant sur les genoux du blond qui venait de poser sa baguette sur la plaie sanguinolente de son front. Une douce lueur bleue ciel s'en échappa, dégageant un halo qui illuminait la pièce plongée dans le noir. La peau se recolla doucement, centimètre par centimètre, à mesure où le blond traçait la longueur de l'ouverture avec sa baguette.

Granger gémit dans son inconscience, aussi Drago s'empressa de suturer les plaies le plus rapidement possible, tout en prenant soin d'éviter de faire des cicatrices qui la laisseraient marquée à vie. Poussé par une curiosité, il souleva la manche gauche de son pull, là où Bellatrix avait fait des ravages. La torture étant encore relativement fraîche, la cicatrice était rouge et boursouflée. Lèves pincées, Drago resta un instant interdit, puis entreprit de faire cicatriser son bras. Malheureusement l'inscription restera gravée à jamais cependant elle sera toutefois moins visible. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour essayer d'éradiquer l'épisode catastrophique de la vie de la Gryffondor.

Durant de longues heures, ils restèrent dans cette position. Il ignorait ostensiblement les muscles endoloris de ses cuisses qui lui hurlaient de se lever, il ignorait également l'autre part de lui qui le qualifiait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables pour avoir sauvé Granger. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Juste qu'elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle lui était inférieure, ça c'était indéniable, mais elle avait quelque chose en plus qui lui faisait penser que peut-être, Granger pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Quelque chose qui le rendait impuissant. Démuni.

Démuni face à ses yeux dont la couleur n'était même pas homologuée. Parfois clairs, foncés ou dorés. Démuni face aux sourires radieux qu'elle accordait à cette belette impure. Démuni face à son intelligence écrasante. Il s'était toujours involontairement senti en compétition avec elle, pour une raison que seul Merlin connaissait. Il aurait dû l'écraser, comme son père le lui avait ordonné, pas la considérer comme une potentielle égale intellectuelle. Mais le fait est que c'était elle, qui l'avait écrasé : relégué à la place de second. Une place intolérable pour un Malefoy. Son père ne lui avait fait que trop bien comprendre lorsqu'il l'avait laissé croupir tout un été dans les cachots.

Alors _pourquoi_ l'avait-il sauvée cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Lorsqu'il avait entendu les bruits significatifs du transplanage dans le salon, la peur des représailles pour son acte le fit transplaner à son tour dans les cachots. Il y abandonna Granger, non sans lui accorder un regard plus long que nécessaire, puis retourna dans le salon. Sa mère, pleurant silencieusement, était entouré d'une dizaine d'autres Mangemorts plus ou moins blessés. Avançant prudemment, Drago hésita un instant avant de leur demander ce qui s'était passé après son départ.

\- Les Aurors sont arrivés, avait chuchoté Narcissa à voix basse. Les sorts ont fusés partout, ce fut un véritable massacre. Ton père a péri, Drago.

Il avait accusé difficilement le choc. Il savait que rien ni personne n'était éternel, peu importe ce que Voldemort avait pu penser, mais apprendre la sorte le décès du sorcier qu'il craignait autant qu'il admirait lui octroya tout de même une drôle de sensation.

\- Nous avions convenu avec ton père que c'était lui, qui reprendrait la place du Maître si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, lui fit calmement Zabini père.

Drago avait froncé les sourcils. C'était pour le moins incongru, sachant que le courage de son père était aussi notoire que celui de Lockhart.

\- Et comme ton père est décédé, jeune Malefoy, poursuivit-t-il. C'est à toi que revient cet honneur.

Il avait écarquillé les yeux tandis que sa mère avait lâché un sanglot étouffé. C'était donc pour cela que sa carapace était tombée. Pas parce qu'elle était éplorée par sa perte, mais parce que lui-même se retrouvait complètement prit au piège.

Il avait alors fait la chose qu'on lui avait apprise. Il avait acquiescé silencieusement et s'était depuis complètement fermé à toute émotion. Et c'était ainsi que Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, devenu un Mangemort par obligation, ne sachant plus à quelle idéologie il devait croire, s'était retrouvé à la tête de l'œuvre du Mage Noir. Ses partisans l'avaient félicité d'avoir capturé la _Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter_. Mais personne n'osa demander pourquoi elle n'avait jamais été torturée.

Il était revenu voir quelque fois Granger quand son emploi du temps le lui avait permis, et qu'il savait que personne n'en aurait vent. Il avait éclairé la cellule d'un faible _Lumos_ et la regardait parfois dormir, tandis que ses joues creuses étaient encore imbibées de larmes. Il s'en voulu de l'avoir capturée. Si elle avait été tuée dès le départ, il était intimement convaincu qu'elle n'aurait pas autant souffert. A chacune de ses visites il en sortait encore plus confus que la fois précédente. Alors il arrêta d'aller la voir. Cela dura six mois, jusqu'à ce que l'idée de l'épouser lui effleure l'esprit. Non seulement il ferait souffrir ces Weasley mais il la sortait également de sa miséricorde, et par conséquent il se sortait lui-même de cette torture malsaine qu'il s'infligeait.

Et voilà où il se trouvait quelques semaines après avoir pris cette décision. Dans son salon, entouré de ses partisans, tandis que Granger s'approchait un peu plus de l'ivresse à chaque seconde qui passait. Voyant qu'elle portait à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres, il se leva et l'en empêcha, s'attirant alors son regard courroucé.

\- La soirée est terminée, ordonna-t-il avec un regard froid. Je vous attends samedi.

Il n'eut pas à se répéter, tous transplanèrent aussitôt. Hormis Cepheus qui se tenait face à Drago. Instinctivement, Drago alla se placer devant Hermione dont la tête dodelinait dangereusement.

\- Il me semble avoir dit que c'était terminé, dois-je me répéter ?

\- Je pensais juste pouvoir jouir de la présence de mes _cousins chéris_.

Drago fit un pas en sa direction, l'air plus noir que jamais.

\- Nous sommes fatigués, nous allons donc nous retirer. Tu comprends que ta présence nous indispose.

Cepheus arqua un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression qu'Hermione m'appréciait.

\- C'est dans sa nature d'aider les âmes en détresse. Elle n'a jamais repoussé quelqu'un preuve avec Weasley. Et regarde où ça l'a mené, dit-il avec un sourire glacial.

Cepheus lâcha un rire jaune, qui fit sursauter Hermione. Cette dernière tanguait dans le canapé, luttant contre les effets du whisky qui l'avait assommée.

\- Est-ce une menace, Malefoy ?

\- Disons une mise en garde, Karkaroff, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en insistant sur son nom de famille. J'ai besoin d'elle, de son immunité. Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, tu touches un des miens, et crois-moi je te renverrai aussi sec dans ta Russie glaciale en m'assurant que tu ne puisses jamais revenir. Ou que quiconque puisse te reconnaître.

\- C'est donc une menace, soupira Cepheus. Tu me vois navré d'entendre cela de ta bouche. Je ne veux rien d'autre que me rapprocher d'Hermione.

\- Tu restes loin d'elle. Cette discussion est close.

Cepheus lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de sortir sa baguette et de transplaner également. Par Merlin si ce crétin arrogant n'était pas de son sang, il l'aurait volontiers exterminé sur le champ. Un bruit sourd le fit se retourner et il ne put réprimer un lourd soupir d'exaspération. Hermione était allongée face contre terre, un ronflement sonore s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées. Roulant des yeux, il s'accroupit et enfonçant légèrement son index dans sa joue creuse.

\- Granger ! Granger ! appela-t-il en appuyant plus fort.

Il soupira à nouveau lourdement, avant de secouer la tête en souriant légèrement.

\- T'es vraiment un déchet, chuchota-t-il tandis que son sourire s'accentuait.

Il lui lança un sort de lévitation qui fit s'envoler son maigre corps. Sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes pendaient nonchalamment dans le vide, tandis que son buste demeurait droit. La maintenant grâce au sortilège, il gravit les marches des escaliers et décida de l'installer dans la chambre accolé à la sienne. Une fois la porte ouverte, il la balança sans le moindre ménagement sur le matelas moelleux contre lequel elle s'écrasa lourdement.

Le grognement indigné qu'elle poussa dans son sommeil fit à nouveau sourire le blond. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dégagea doucement la tête des coussins dans lesquels elle était enfoncée. Le contact de sa peau étonnamment douce sembla le brûler, aussi il retira sa main avec une rapidité déconcertante. Hermione soupira, et s'enfonça davantage dans les coussins.

Drago tourna les talons, prêt à partir, lorsqu'un gémissement plaintif d'Hermione le fit s'arrêter.

\- Gin, Ron… Je vous trouverai… Je vous sauverai.

Un sourire malsain s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago.

\- _Essaie_ , Granger.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Petite-plume :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'as également plu.

 **Berenice :** Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue !

* * *

 _Voilà donc le premier chapitre. On y découvre enfin Malefoy, ou tout du moins ma version de Malefoy (Qui j'espère n'est pas trop hors contexte). Une Hermione qui se revigore, et un cousin sortit de nul part (Enfin si, de Russie ha!)_

 _Que pensez-vous de Cepheus ? Des caractères d'Hermione et Drago ? Ne croyez pas que l'amour est déjà présent, et qu'ils vont papillonner comme des amoureux dès le prochain chapitre. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes qui se seraient glissées dans ce chapitre, j'ai effectué une relecture et une correction, mais avec un bibou qui fait les dents, les nuits sont courtes et je suis moins aux aguets. Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires/suggestions/critiques constructives. Quant à moi je vais m'atteler à l'écriture du prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera "_ Bound to Hell _". A vous de deviner de quoi il s'agira !_

 _Je m'efforcerai de vous concocter un chapitre par semaine (Posté entre le Vendredi et le Dimanche) mais je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre. Sur ce, je vous laisse réellement avant de partir encore dans un blabla soporifique. Merci pour vos reviews/favs/follows, vous êtes vraiment géniaux._

Sierra Rose Amalia _._


	3. Bound to Hell

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture, Sierra.

* * *

 **2**

 _Bound to Hell_

* * *

Arthur Weasley, dans un élan de maladresse des plus mal venues, renversa la totalité de tasse de café sur le désordre complet qu'était son bureau. Le liquide noir se répandit à une vitesse qui le prit de court, aussi lorsqu'il lança le _Récurvite_ la moitié de son travail était déjà ravagé. S'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon en tweed, il lança un _Tergeo_ sur les papiers qui retrouvèrent alors un aspect normal. C'était parfait, il avait assez attendu les rapports des Aurors pour ne pas les massacrer avant même d'avoir pu les lire. Il allait par ailleurs s'y atteler lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant sur une tornade rousse qui partageait sa vie depuis de longues années.

Furibonde, Molly Weasley née Prewett, tenait entre ses mains tremblantes ce qui semblait être la Gazette. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire tandis que ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. D'un geste rageur, elle balança la Gazette de toutes ses forces, envolant au passage la pile de dossiers qu'Arthur avait tant bien que mal réussi à rassembler. Il se leva, ramassa la Gazette en question, et faillit défaillir.

« Hermione Jean Granger et Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy seront unis ce samedi dans la chapelle du Manoir Malefoy. »

\- Elle nous a trahi, articula Molly d'une voix chevrotante. Elle n'était pas prisonnière, elle était délibérément avec cette pourriture de Mangemort !

\- Je pense que tu tires des conclusions trop hâtives…

\- Elle est avec lui, Arthur. Durant toutes ces années où Ron et Ginny l'ont cherchée… Ils ont ratissé les trois quarts de cette fichue Angleterre et cette traitresse se terrait avec lui !

\- Le chagrin te fait dire des choses horribles. Ma femme n'oserait jamais parler de la sorte d'Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

Molly se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils en bois, les larmes striant à nouveau ses joues déjà inondées.

\- En quatre ans, Arthur, nous aurions dû la trouver. Tu as fait fouiller le moindre recoin du manoir. Si tu ne l'as pas trouvée c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas l'être. Et subitement, Ron et Ginny disparaissent une semaine avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse. C'est trop de coïncidence pour que ce ne soit pas lié.

\- Tu condamnes trop rapidement Hermione. Je vais envoyer une missive au manoir où je vais demander un entretien avec elle. Une fois seuls à seuls, elle me dira ce qui s'est passé, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Ces maudits Mangemorts m'ont pris mes frères, Fred, Harry… Je ne les laisserai pas me prendre également Ron et Ginny, je ne le supporterai pas…

\- Il ne leur arrivera rien je te promets, la rassura-t-il. J'ai mis mes meilleurs Aurors à leur recherche. Ils les retrouveront sains et saufs.

Elle eut un sourire contrit à travers ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolée d'être arrivée comme une furie à ton travail.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas épousé pour ta délicatesse. Rentre au Terrier te reposer un peu, Fleur et Victoire vont venir te rendre visite, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, serrant entre ses doigts boudinés un vieux mouchoir élimé en dentelle jaunie.

\- Prépare-leur une de tes succulentes pâtisseries, je me chargerai de ne pas rentrer trop tard pour que tu ne restes pas seule longtemps.

\- Les affaires sont plus importantes que ta vieille femme, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Je vais m'occuper de Fleur et Victoire. Toi, occupe-toi de retrouver nos enfants.

Arthur lui offrit un sourire qu'il espéra rassurant, avant de la laisser repartir. Il s'installa aussitôt à son bureau, et lu avidement l'article écrit par cette vipère de Skeeter. Elle parlait d'amour impossible, de rivalités exagérées, et d'une paix entre les deux opposants. _En épousant une Née-Moldue, Drago Malefoy fait alors taire les mauvaises langues qui le disent affilé au réseau Mangemort encore actif malgré le décès de Vous-Savez-Qui. Quoiqu'il en soit, puisse un bonheur éternel lier les futurs mariés._

Malgré le fait que la nouvelle faisait les gros titres, elle n'était accompagnée d'aucun cliché pouvant attester qu'il s'agissait bien de l'Hermione Granger qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. Il priait Merlin pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, auquel cas elle aurait de sérieux comptes à rendre. Et peut-être une place réservée à Azkaban si elle était complice de l'enlèvement de ses enfants. Il s'en voulu de penser de manière aussi radicale d'une fille aussi attentionnée qu'elle l'était, mais il fut forcé de s'avouer que les gens changeaient trop en ces temps durs. Et que l'Hermione d'avant n'était assurément plus la même que celle qu'il allait revoir dans quelques jours. Où tout du moins, qu'il espérait revoir dans quelques jours.

Il sortit précipitamment de son bureau, salua d'un signe de tête les Aurors qui montaient la garde, puis avança à grandes enjambées en direction du Bureau des Aurors. Il entra sans même frapper, faisant par ailleurs sursauter Gawain Robards qui dormait à poings fermés. Se répandant en excuses, Robards invita le ministre à s'asseoir et lui fit porter une tasse de thé fumante. Acceptant de bonne grâce, Arthur en but une gorgée brulante avant de soupirer d'aise.

\- Que donnent les recherches sur mes enfants ?

\- Toujours rien, monsieur le Ministre, déplora Robards. Nous avons fouillé tous les endroits connus des familles Malefoy et Black cependant sans succès… Je crains que cela ne fasse le même schéma qu'avec Miss Granger.

\- Avez-vous regardé du côté des autres Mangemorts connus ? Zabini, Nott, Parkinson ?

Robards secoua négativement la tête, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement aucun droit pour perquisitionner leurs domiciles. Nous n'avons aucune charge contre eux, et une intrusion abusive aboutirait à un procès qui ne nous serait pas équitable. Il nous faut par ailleurs trouver des charges contre eux afin d'être certain qu'ils aient quelque chose à cacher, autrement le Magenmagot ne se gênera pas pour nous rentrer dedans, indiqua-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Et les Greengrass ?

\- Rien contre eux non plus. Tout ce que nous avons c'est une promesse de mariage qui a été rompue lorsque Lucius Malefoy est décédé. Dès lors, nous n'avons aucune preuve que les deux familles aient gardé contact.

Arthur pinça les lèvres.

\- Les nouvelles dans la Gazette de ce matin sont loin d'être bonnes.

Il lui tendit le papier, et attendit patiemment qu'il le lise. Une fois chose faite il prit un air contrarié puis la lui rendit en gardant les mâchoires serrées.

\- Étrange coïncidence qui n'en est certainement pas une. Nous allons enquêter plus assidûment.

\- Je vais faire parvenir une missive à Hermione, et lorsqu'elle viendra nous aurons des réponses.

Robards afficha une moue dubitative.

\- Peut-être pas. Si Malefoy l'accompagne, elle ne dira rien qui pourrait lui nuire. Et il l'accompagnera c'est certain.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, dit Arthur avec assurance.

Le Chef des Aurors lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, avant de s'excuser mais qu'il avait du travail à terminer assez rapidement. Arthur s'en alla rapidement à son propre bureau, s'y assit et s'attela à l'écriture d'une lettre qu'il adresse à la nouvelle Mrs. Malefoy. Nous étions samedi matin.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass avait tout ce dont une jeune sorcière puisse rêver. Des gallions à foison, des parents aimants, ainsi qu'une grande sœur attentionnée. La blondeur délicate de sa chevelure faisait ressortir l'émeraude de ses yeux, soutenue par de discrètes tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses pommettes fines. Grande, élancée, athlétique, elle possédait toutes les qualités qui faisaient d'elle une jeune sorcière pratiquement parfaite. Durant trois années consécutives, elle a été élue comme était la Sorcière Célibataire la plus convoitée du monde magique.

Dès sa naissance, elle avait été élevée en parfaite future Malefoy. Elle était née pour cela. Réunir les deux plus anciennes familles comme l'avaient été les Black avec les Malefoy lors du mariage de Lucius et Narcissa. Tout avait été planifié pour Drago et elle. Elle aurait dû se marier dès sa sortie de Poudlard, et donner naissance à l'héritier de l'illustre dynastie dans l'année qui suivait. Mais Drago, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, avait réduit à néant ce pourquoi elle était née.

Ses parents, Charles et Hortense Greengrass n'avaient guère caché leur mécontentement en coupant simplement tous les liens avec l'autre famille qu'ils avaient entretenus jusqu'alors. Et aujourd'hui, Astoria devait assister au mariage de celui qui avait réduit en miettes son cœur. Merlin savait l'amour qu'Astoria portait à Drago. Inconditionnel, depuis la première fois qu'elle avait enfin aperçu cet étrange fiancé dont ses parents lui avaient inlassablement parlé. Elle était alors allée l'aborder, avec toute l'assurance que ses onze ans lui insufflaient. Il était en quatrième année, et c'était l'effervescence à Poudlard avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier. C'était la soirée du traditionnel Bal de Noël, et Astoria était la cavalière d'un quatrième année de Serdaigle.

Elle portait une robe qui rehaussait l'éclat de son teint de porcelaine, et ses cheveux tombaient allègrement le long de son dos. Elle avait cherché durant une bonne partie de la soirée son fiancé, qu'elle avait finalement trouvé à côté d'une colonne, en train de regarder fixement la piste de danse. Elle s'en était alors approché, et lui avait effleuré l'épaule. Il s'était retourné, profondément mécontent, et le cœur léger d'Astoria avait loupé un battement. Daphné lui avait souvent répété qu'elle avait de la chance d'être fiancée à Drago Malefoy, mais elle n'avait jamais espéré être aussi chanceuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Gamine ? avait-il grondé avec un regard méprisant.

\- Je suis Astoria Greengrass, ta future femme et…

\- Je sais qui tu es. Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu me veux.

Astoria avait froncé les sourcils, profondément décontenancée. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait parlé de la sorte.

\- Faire plus ample connaissance, avait-elle rétorqué d'une voix fluette.

\- Quant à moi je me fous de faire la tienne. Je ne serai pas enchainé à toi avant des années, alors lâche-moi.

Il avait eut un rire mauvais.

\- Regarde-les ! Krum s'est abaissé à inviter la Sang-de-Bourbe. Sinon personne n'aurait voulu danser avec le castor ébouriffé !

La petite blonde plissa les yeux. En effet, Crabbe avait raison. Victor Krum et Hermione Granger étaient particulièrement bien assortis et dansaient divinement bien ensemble. Astoria avait levé la tête vers Drago, dont la mâchoire s'était violemment contractée. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient à mesure que le couple évoluait avec grâce parmi les autres élèves. Inconsciemment il avait resserré la prise qu'il avait sur son verre jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses longs doigts deviennent blanches.

A cette époque Astoria n'avait pas réellement prêté attention au comportement étrange du jeune homme. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait été tant obnubilé par Hermione ce soir-là. Elle était certaine qu'il avait crevé de jalousie de la voir au bras de Krum. Et ça tombait sous le sens qu'il avait choisi de l'épouser à son détriment. Mais ça ne rendait pas les choses moins douloureuses.

Secouant la tête afin de chasser ses pensées négatives, elle s'assit à son secrétaire et commença à tracer de son écriture fine, une lettre de félicitations à l'attention des futurs mariés.

* * *

Le front collé à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis six jours, Hermione regardait le ballet qui se déroulait en contrebas. Les elfes allaient et venaient sous une pluie torrentielle, faisant léviter bancs et autres fleurs en direction de la chapelle du manoir. Un étrange sentiment d'impuissance lui compressait la poitrine. Elle avait l'atroce sentiment de quitter ses cachots pour en rejoindre d'autres. Plus confortables certes, mais néanmoins beaucoup plus dangereux. Depuis le fameux dîner duquel elle ne gardait que de très vagues souvenirs confus, Hermione n'avait revu aucun des deux Malefoy. Confinée dans sa chambre, elle avait le droit d'en sortir afin d'aller se laver et devait rejoindre aussitôt sa prison dorée sous peine de réprimandes sévères.

Elle savait également qu'elle avait le droit de rejoindre la bibliothèque que Malefoy avait mis à sa disposition, mais n'avait pas encore osé demander à y aller. Elle craignait de croiser des Mangemorts si elle s'aventurait hors de sa chambre, bien qu'elle douta fortement qu'ils aient le droit de s'aventurer dans cette partie du manoir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta vivement lorsque la main glacée de Wrinkle se posa sur son avant-bras droit. Aussitôt, l'elfe s'inclina, courbant tellement le dos que son long nez effleura le carrelage. Hermione s'empressa de lui ordonner de se relever puis lui demanda la raison de sa venue.

\- Maître Malefoy a demandé que vous sortiez vous aérer un peu, Maîtresse Granger.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Et où voudrait-il que j'aille ?

\- Il me semble que Maître Malefoy a mentionné la bibliothèque. Mais si Maîtresse Granger veut, Wrinkle peut…

\- Non, c'est bon, coupa-t-elle. Je vais faire ce qu'il veut.

Wrinkle s'inclina à nouveau, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

Un frisson la parcouru lorsque ses pieds nus effleurèrent le marbre du couloir. Pestant mentalement contre elle pour ne pas s'être habillée plus chaudement, elle entoura son maigre corps de ses bras fins et suivit docilement Wrinkle au travers des innombrables couloirs tous semblables. Elle devait penser à remercier Malefoy de lui avoir attribué un garde du corps, parce que sinon elle n'aurait jamais réussi à se repérer dans ce dédale.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte dissimulée dans le mur, derrière une fontaine. Wrinkle s'éclipsa rapidement, la laissant découvrir l'endroit par elle-même. Elle en resta estomaquée.

D'innombrables étagères, garnies d'une nuée de livres, s'élevaient élégamment jusqu'aux hauts plafonds. Plafond sur lequel était peinte une fresque pareille à celle qui garnissait l'Opéra Garnier. Au centre de la pièce trônait une longue table en chêne massif autour de laquelle étaient disposés quelques fauteuils beige confortable. Il y avait également quelques plaids disposés ici et là, jonchant avec une fausse nonchalance le parquet vieilli.

La brune s'y avança doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, inquiète de briser le silence solennel de ce havre de paix. Le seul pan de mur libre de livre était occupé par d'immenses vitres qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur l'autre côté du parc. Elle constata alors que le manoir était bordé par une forêt qu'elle n'apercevait pas de sa chambre. Sentant un nouveau frisson la parcourir, elle retourna près de la table et enroula un plaid autour de ses épaules avant de s'approcher près des étagères. Il y avait une grande échelle à roulette de laquelle Hermione resta éloignée le plus possible. Elle évitait autant que faire se peut tout ce qui était attrait à la hauteur. Que ce soit les balais, les échelles ou bien même les chaises.

Aussi elle se dirigea vers les étagères à sa hauteur, et constata –sans grande surprise- qu'il y avait de nombreux ouvrages dédiés à la magie noire. Cependant un livre usé à la couverture anthracite, posé négligemment sur le rebord boisé attira son attention. Elle le prit avec une attention toute particulière et lut l'inscription sur la tranche : _Personnification Magique._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils et se pelotonna dans son plaid avant d'ouvrir le livre. Les écritures à l'intérieur étaient pratiquement illisibles et de surcroit agrémentées d'annotations en tout genre. Dès la première page, Hermione était perdue. Runes antiques et langages incongru s'entremêlaient aux schémas et autres paraphrases qui la laissaient perplexe. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'y attarder davantage, étant interrompue par Narcissa qui venait d'apparaitre près d'elle.

Elle jeta un regard désapprobateur à sa tenue ainsi qu'à sa lecture, mais eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire déplacé.

\- Mrs Nott vous attend pour vous préparer pour la cérémonie. Vous saurez retourner seule à votre chambre ?

\- Je… Je pense, balbutia Hermione sans être certaine.

\- Parfait. Je vous retrouve là-bas alors.

Et elle disparut aussitôt dans un pop sonore.

\- Et bonne journée à vous également, maugréa la brune en posant le livre sur la table.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte avant d'en rester sur le seuil durant de longues secondes. Elle opta finalement pour la gauche et emprunta une volée d'escaliers qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Sur son passage, les portraits ancestraux des aïeux Malefoy chuchotaient des commentaires peu avenants. Il était certain qu'avec ses pieds nus, emmitouflée dans une couverture et avec une coiffure pour le moins improbable, Hermione détonait dans cet espace épuré. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit son avancée périlleuse.

Plus les couloirs s'étendaient, plus elle se sentait perdue au beau milieu d'un labyrinthe. Elle fut tentée d'appeler Wrinkle au secours mais se ravisa pensant que si elle était condamnée à vivre dans ce maudit manoir il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller sans l'aide de son elfe de maison attitré. Mue par cette soudaine envie d'indépendance, Hermione accéléra le pas avant de tomber nez à nez face à un escalier escarpé en colimaçon. Le bon sens voudrait qu'elle fasse demi-tour sans demander son reste, mais son courage de Gryffondor la poussa à s'y aventurer tant bien que mal.

Le contact glacial de la pierre rugueuse contre ses pieds congelés eut le don de la faire serrer les dents. Elle était une brillante sorcière, se répéta-t-elle tandis qu'elle poursuivait son avancée, elle ne devait pas craindre quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une température trop froide. Par Morgane elle avait expérimenté des conditions bien plus terribles lorsqu'elle était à la chasse aux Horcruxes !

\- T'es vraiment devenue une mauviette, s'admonesta-t-elle en claquant des dents.

Après des années à croupir dans la boue, le froid et l'humidité, elle ne s'était que trop habituée au confort douillet que sa chambre lui procurait. Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Malefoy était l'ennemi. Malefoy était celui dont elle devait impérativement se méfier. Il détenait prisonniers Ginny et Ron. Et elle, elle se permettait de se prélasser dans des couvertures chaudes et des fauteuils moelleux.

\- Une mauviette et une ingrate, pesta-t-elle en balançant rageusement sa couverture sur le sol.

Qu'importe qu'elle attrape une pneumonie ou autre cochonnerie, elle allait explorer cette fichue tour dont les marches ne finissaient pas, et elle allait découvrir ce qui se tramait tout en haut. Elle gravit les marches durant encore quelques minutes et arriva, le souffle court, devant une lourde porte en bois fermée uniquement par un loquet. Elle le fit cliqueter et pénétra alors dans une sombre pièce, glaciale, éclairée uniquement par un ridicule puit de lumière au plafond qui laissait pénétrer surtout le vent et la pluie plutôt que la lumière.

Cela ressemblait étrangement à un débarras. Des objets hétéroclites étaient entassés sous une quantité pour le moins impressionnante de poussière et autre draps rongés par les mites. Avec une infinie précaution, Hermione avança lentement au travers de la pièce désordonnée, prenant garde à ne rien déranger tout en sentant qu'une certaine quantité de magie emplissait l'air. Une odeur de sciure mêlée à celle de papier et d'encre saturait la pièce. Il y avait des statues effrayantes de gargouilles, une réplique on ne peut plus fidèle du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et d'autres objets qui avaient une grande valeur magique.

C'était un véritable musée. Un sanctuaire dans lequel elle se sentait profondément mal à l'aise. Résonnaient seulement l'écho de son souffle frénétique et les gouttes de la pluie qui s'abattait férocement sur le toit, dégoulinant au travers du puit. Tandis qu'elle progressait lentement mais sûrement, le hululement d'une chouette la fit violemment sursauter et renverser un amas de plaques en métal qui fit un tintamarre assourdissant. Pestant contre sa maladresse, elle s'accroupit et ramassa les débris métalliques avant de les reposer à leur emplacement initial. Puis un souffle glacial sur sa nuque la fit se figer instantanément.

Se retournant lentement, elle tomba nez à nez avec le masque d'un Mangemort. Poussant un cri d'effroi, elle se recula brusquement tout en renversant la pile de métal qu'elle avait auparavant fait tomber. Le Mangemort, baguette tendue, s'avança lentement en direction d'une Hermione dont la peur augmentait dangereusement. A mesure qu'elle reculait, le Mangemort s'avançait de plus en plus avant de retirer son masque ce qui arracha à Hermione un soupir de soulagement.

\- Malefoy tu es vraiment idiot de me faire une peur pareille !

Le visage déformé par la haine Drago s'avançait de plus en plus tandis qu'Hermione commençait lentement à perdre contenance.

\- Arrête ce jeu malsain, ça ne me fait pas rire !

Voyant que son visage demeurait glacial et menaçant, Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle reculait plus rapidement à la mesure que le pas de Malefoy s'accélérait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant sur Drago Malefoy qui était dans une fureur monstre.

\- _Riddikulus_ !

Le Drago Malefoy qui fut face à Hermione enfla de manière exubérée et s'envola dans les airs avant que le Drago Malefoy qui était près de la porte l'envoya d'un coup de baguette dans le minuscule placard qu'Hermione n'avait pas aperçu lorsqu'elle était entrée. Un _Epouvantard_. Elle avait été piégée par un satané Epouvantard contre lequel elle aurait dû se défendre. Au lieu de ça elle s'était ridiculisée. Et Malefoy était furibond.

\- Il ne me semble pas que ma mère t'ait demandé d'aller fouiner dans les étages supérieurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était calme. Un calme qui annonçait une tempête à laquelle elle n'était pas certaine de réchapper indemne.

\- Je me suis égarée et…

\- Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit d'appeler ton stupide elfe pour qu'il te guide ? railla-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Wrinkle n'est pas stupide ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Il est vivace, et il a un cœur pas comme certains.

Malefoy lâcha un rire dépourvu de joie.

\- J'aurai certainement du te laisser à la merci de cet Epouvantard, Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors comme ça je suis ta plus grande peur ?

\- Va te faire voir ! siffla-t-elle en le bousculant pour sortir de ce musée des horreurs.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de la sorte, mais son caractère bien trempé lui avait fait parler une fois encore où il aurait été préférable qu'elle se taise. Elle sentit bien plus qu'elle ne vit la main de Malefoy s'abattre sur son épaule et aussitôt, l'atroce sensation du transplanage lui vrilla l'estomac. Aussitôt, l'humidité et l'odeur âcre qui régnait dans les cachots la prit aux tripes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, comprenant ce que l'ancien Serpentard était entrain de faire et elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol gluant.

\- Ne me laisse pas là, supplia-t-elle tandis qu'il tournait les talons.

\- N'étais-je pas censé aller me faire voir ?

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit !

Il eut un sourire arrogant qu'Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à entrapercevoir dans la pénombre des cachots. Elle se sentait ridicule de se laisser écraser ainsi, mais la peur de se retrouver à nouveau dans sa geôle lui faisait ravaler le semblant de fierté qu'elle possédait encore.

\- Allez Granger je suis certain que tu es capable de meilleures excuses que ça.

Elle voulait le gifler. Le gifler. Le mordre. S'acharner sur lui autant qu'il s'était acharné sur elle. Mais à nouveau elle préféra s'écraser :

\- Je suis désolée Malefoy. Je ne te désobéirais plus.

Le pop significatif du transplanage les interrompit, et Hermione grimaça en reconnaissant le visage familier de Pansy Parkinson. Ses cheveux de jais étaient coupés au carré, et ses yeux noirs dévisageaient tour à tour Drago, puis la jeune femme, les interrogeant du regard. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne prenait la parole, elle roula des yeux et releva l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Je vais la préparer pour la cérémonie. On a du pain sur la planche vu l'état catastrophique dans lequel tu t'es mise, Granger.

Hermione baissa la tête, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient une fois encore de couler.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura la brune en la dirigeant vers la sortie. On va te donner un bain et te refaire une tête.

Drago les regarda partir et aussitôt qu'elles quittèrent les cachots, son rictus fondit comme la neige au soleil. Lorsque sa mère l'avait averti qu'elle avait laissé la Sang-de-Bourbe vagabonder seule dans le manoir, il avait immédiatement su qu'elle finirait par se retrouver dans la Tour. Il y avait toutefois un Merlin pour elle puisqu'elle n'était tombée _que_ sur l'Epouvantard. Epouvantard qui avait pris sa propre apparence. Dès lors qu'il avait compris que sa plus grande peur n'était personne que lui-même l'inquiétude avait laissé place à la fureur.

En parfait abruti qu'il était, il s'était démené pour la garder en sécurité durant toutes ces années, il lui offrait la sécurité de son nom, et elle osait être apeurée par lui ? Elle était chanceuse que ce soit le jour du mariage sinon il l'aurait laissé volontiers croupir quatre autres années dans ces salles lugubres. Il se sentait toujours aussi énervé et rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher la rage qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis. Laissant évacuer un peu de sa colère, il mit un violent coup de poing dans le mur crasseux qui s'effrita légèrement. La main en sang, l'air plus meurtrier que jamais, il sortit à son tour des cachots et se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs.

Rejoignant ses appartements, il ne fut guère surpris de voir ses garçons d'honneur, à savoir Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, sirotant du Whisky-pur-Feu chacun vautré dans un fauteuil. Leurs costumes étaient débraillés, Blaise ayant encore la chemise ouverte et Theodore la cravate de travers.

\- En voilà une tête pour un futur marié ! s'écria Blaise avec un grand sourire. Mec quand on dit la corde au cou, c'est une métaphore. T'es pas censé avoir réellement l'air d'avoir envie de te pendre.

\- En même temps… Miss-je-sais-tout. Ce n'est pas rien quand même, ajouta Theodore en grimaçant.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que sous ses allures de frigides elle va te faire passer des nuits de folie. A ce qui parait certaines lionnes sont de vraies sauvageonnes !

Drago ne répondit pas, préférant se servir un verre de rhum qu'il vida d'une traite avant d'aller dans la petite salle d'eau attenante à ses appartements. Il fit couler un filet d'eau tiède sur sa main sanguinolente avant de refermer ses plaies à l'aide de sa baguette. Ses phalanges étaient légèrement gonflées et il avait un peu de mal à serrer le poing mais d'ici quelques jours il n'y paraitra plus rien. Les rires gras de ses amis, s'il pouvait les qualifier de la sorte, lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il esquissa un léger sourire blasé en voyant Blaise raconter ses ébats avec ardeur.

\- Je te jure mec ! Brown criait comme une truie qu'on égorgeait. C'est quand-même la seule guenon qui a réussi à me refourguer un mal de crâne terrible alors qu'on niquait… Ça ne m'étonne pas que Weasley se soit vite débarrassé d'elle, elle a dû lui éclater les tympans !

Ils rirent de nouveau et Malefoy ne put retenir un léger ricanement. Il avait entendu vaguement parler des cris de Brown qui étaient devenus un sujet de commérage qui lui valut le statut de populaire durant quelques jours. Et cette dinde avait été ravie de se retrouver au centre de l'attention.

\- A votre avis, Weasley a serré Granger ? demanda Theodore.

Presque instantanément Malefoy perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Blaise, qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude chez son ami, décida d'en rajouter une couche supplémentaire par pur manque flagrant de maturité :

\- Je suis certain que oui. Pendant qu'ils faisaient la chasse aux Horcruxes il a dû s'en donner à cœur joie.

\- Ouais mais Potter était avec eux, nan ? poursuivit Theodore. Ce serait glauque qu'ils aient fait ça avec leur meilleur pote à côté.

\- Vu comment la mère Weasley est une poule pondeuse de Traitres à leur Sang, ça m'étonnerait que leur gamin n'ait pas hérité du gène reproducteur digne des lapins, rétorqua Blaise avec un rire salace. Granger a juste eu de la chance de ne pas s'être retrouvée avec un mioche.

Theodore fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Ils ont déjà mis six ans à se tourner autour avant qu'ils se calculent enfin, ils n'auraient jamais baisé dans la foulée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Drago ?

Le blond leur tournait le dos, serrant le guéridon en chêne entre ses mains. Il ignorait encore pourquoi ces deux nigauds étaient ses amis, mais par Morgane encore un commentaire sur la vie sexuelle qu'avait entretenue la Sang-de-Bourbe, et il les massacrerait tous les deux. Tentant de regagner un minimum de contenance et de conserver le masque d'impassibilité qui était sa marque de fabrique, Malefoy se retourna lentement avec un air froid qui ne trompait personne.

\- Je pense qu'il y a mieux à faire que de déblatérer sur la reproduction des animaux, trancha-t-il. Les invités sont tous arrivés ?

Blaise effectua le salut militaire.

\- Oui chef ! Installés dans la chapelle, avec des mets pour les faire patienter. L'archimage a également préparé la cérémonie. Il ne manque que les mariés à vrai dire.

\- Et Cepheus ?

\- Prévenu qu'il devait t'amener ta dulcinée chef !

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Il sait qu'il devra conduire Granger à l'autel, rectifia-t-il. Autre chose ?

\- Tâchez de ne pas me faire honte, asséna Malefoy en quittant le petit salon.

Il se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre où il commença à se préparer. Il se plaqua savamment les cheveux sur le crâne, avant de revêtir le costume qu'il avait choisi. On ne peut plus simple, veste et pantalon noir, chemise blanche et nœud blanc également. Tenant sa cape dans sa main gauche il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec la seule personne qu'il avait encore moins envie de voir que Granger.

\- Bonjour Drago.

\- Astoria, salua-t-il froidement.

Elle portait une courte robe bleu nuit bouffante, des hauts talons et ses cheveux cascadaient librement. Un boléro lui couvrait les épaules, un chapeau lui coiffait le crâne et ses mains gantées se trituraient nerveusement.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, complimenta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je ne me plains pas.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

\- Ta mère m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Soupirant lourdement, elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, et tu sais également le mal que ça m'a fait lorsque tu as annulé nos fiançailles. Et tu as encore le culot de m'inviter pour ton mariage avec _Granger_ ? De toutes les sorcières qu'il y a dans ce fichu monde, il a fallu que tu t'éprennes de la seule qui te haïsse.

Il sourit avec un air qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

\- Je ne suis épris de personne, Greengrass. Tes élucubrations de femme blessée te rendent ridicule et pitoyable.

Il la bouscula et commença à emprunter le chemin pour descendre les escaliers. Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- C'est toi qui es pitoyable, chuchota-t-elle en regardant le sol. Ton obsession à toujours l'insulter, toujours lui pourrir la vie… Tu es tellement pathétique. Tu rejettes tes propres sentiments alors qu'ils sont si facilement décelables. Ce soir-là, lorsque tu étais en quatrième année, j'ai bien cru que Krum allait être tué en un seul regard. Ta jalousie te ronge, Malefoy. Tu es jaloux parce qu'elle est intelligente malgré qu'elle ne soit pas Sang-Pur, elle est aimée par tout un tas de gens, et elle te hait.

Drago s'arrêta de marcher. Il savait qu'il avait blessé Astoria lorsqu'ils avaient en quelques sortes rompu. Elle avait été sa fiancée pendant dix-huit ans, certes, mais il y avait certaines choses à ne pas dire. Certaines limites à ne pas dépasser.

\- _Bloclang_. _Endoloris_.

Astoria chuta lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, tandis que son corps malmené se secouait dans d'incontrôlables soubresauts. Elle voulut crier, mais sa langue collée à son palais l'en empêcha. Ses yeux s'emplirent rapidement de larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues diaphanes. Drago attendit quelques secondes, puis la libéra des deux sortilèges avant de revenir près de son corps allongé encore sur le sol.

Il la poussa sans ménagement avec son pied, et s'accroupit afin d'être plus ou moins à sa hauteur :

\- Tu as de la chance que ce soit le jour de mon mariage et que je n'ai guère envie de m'encombrer d'un cadavre. Sinon je peux te jurer devant Merlin que je t'aurais torturé jusqu'à ce que tu finisses comme les Londubat. Puis je me serai fait un malin plaisir à te faire te jeter par la fenêtre.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

\- Wrinkle ! appela Drago.

Aussitôt, l'elfe trapu apparu près de son maître et s'inclina avec respect.

\- Conduis donc Miss Greengrass à ma mère, il semblerait qu'elle ait besoin de se refaire une beauté.

Il enjamba Astoria, qui était toujours allongée sur le sol, et enfila sa cape avant de descendre les escaliers. Wrinkle jeta un regard désolé à Astoria, puis se téléporta avec elle.

Emmitouflée dans un épais peignoir en éponge, Hermione se laissait aller aux bons soins de Pansy qui paraissait prendre un plaisir fou à l'apprêter pour le mariage. Elle portait dans ses cheveux des espèces de rouleaux immondes supposés dresser sa tignasse rebelle, tandis que l'ancienne Serpentarde s'attelait à lui rendre une tête moins effrayante.

Elle avait pris un long bain, dans lequel elle avait encore pleuré quelques minutes avant de sortir et se faire transformer. Pansy cacha d'une main experte les signes de fatigue et de larmes qu'Hermione portait encore sur son visage, souligna son regard d'un léger coup de mascara et rehaussa son teint avec un léger blush. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, et surtout elle n'était pas une femme à artifices.

\- Ça me parait pas trop mal, commenta Pansy en faisant la moue. Va enfiler ta robe, que je puisse te coiffer comme il convient !

Sans se faire prier, elle se dirigea derrière le paravent et retira la robe de sa housse et la revêtit tant bien que mal avant de retourner près de Pansy qui retira un à un les rouleaux de ses cheveux. Une fois la chose faite, c'est avec des mains expertes que Pansy tressa deux mèches en épi de blé de chaque côté de sa tête et vint les nouer entre elles derrière son crâne. Puis elle attrapa d'autres qu'elle tresse, torsada, entremêla toutes allant rejoindre l'arrière de la tête brune de la Gryffondor. Une fois le visage d'Hermione dégagé, Pansy passa ses doigts dans les boucles de la brune afin de les rendre moins définis, puis acheva son œuvre par poser un peigne dans l'amas de cheveux qu'elle avait effectué.

\- Tu es prête Granger ?

\- Non, répondit cette dernière d'une voix chevrotante.

Pansy esquissa un léger sourire, et la fit se tourner vers le grand miroir. Hermione était estomaquée. La robe paraissait avoir été cousue sur son corps. Elle était longue, dotée d'une traine qui lui paraissait interminable. Les manches longues étaient faites en une dentelle délicate agréable à porter, tandis que le décolleté s'arrêtait à la naissance de sa poitrine. La dentelle se confondait avec les éclats argentés des pierres précieuses incrustées dans le haut de la robe, tandis que cette dernière s'évasait à partir de la taille, donnant une impression de légèreté et d'allégresse.

Elle ne portait pas de talons, se savant pertinemment incapable de marcher avec des échasses, et chaussait simplement de légères ballerines semblables à celles que portaient les danseuses classiques. Elle se tourna légèrement et se contorsionna pour regarder le dos nu de la robe. Sa peau étant au trois quart cachée par son opulente chevelure. Le peigne finissait parfaitement l'ensemble harmonieux et délicat. Simple mais également très travaillé, le travail d'orfèvre avait été parfaitement réalisé et il scintillait de mille feux dans ses cheveux.

\- Il se passe à chaque femme qui devient une Malefoy, lui apprit Pansy. Il a appartenu à Narcissa, il t'appartient et il appartiendra à ta future fille ou belle-fille.

\- Merci.

Hermione avait la gorge toujours nouée, et était incapable de dire si elle allait survivre à ce maudit mariage ou non.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Une fois que vous serez mariés, plus personne ici n'osera s'en prendre à toi. On ne touche pas à une Malefoy.

Elle offrit à la Serpentarde un maigre sourire, n'osant pas lui dire que c'était le dit Malefoy qui l'effrayait bien plus que les autres.

\- Allez, Cepheus t'attend pour te conduire à la chapelle.

Hermione hocha piteusement la tête, et se laissa conduire jusque dans le couloir par Pansy. Une fois dehors, elle vit Astoria entrain de sécher ses larmes et Narcissa qui lui frictionnait gentiment les épaules.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Hermione en les rejoignant.

Narcissa lui fit signe de s'en aller, cependant Astoria fut plus vive et se retourna brusquement. Elle avait une tête à faire peur.

\- J'ai été jalouse de toi Granger. Je suis désolée, tu n'as pas mérité ça.

La brune fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais fut aussitôt accaparée par Cepheus qui venait d'arriver. Tout de blanc vêtu, il s'arrêta quelques secondes et dévisagea de haut en bas la Gryffondor sans accorder la moindre importance aux trois autres femmes qui étaient également présentes.

\- Je viens chercher Miss Granger. Puis-je ?

Hermione lui tendit à contre cœur sa main qu'il alla placer au creux de son coude, puis la conduisit sans plus de cérémonies à travers le dédale qu'était le manoir. Ils marchèrent durant quelques instants silencieusement, le seul son évitant le silence complet étant le bruissement de la robe d'Hermione sur le tapis qui traversait le couloir.

\- Alors, comment se sent-on à quelques minutes d'épouser l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre ?

\- C'est Arthur Weasley l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Tu essaies de me convaincre ou de te convaincre ?

La jeune femme peina à déglutir.

\- Weasley n'a pas d'adepte de magie noire, poursuivit Cepheus. Les Aurors ne tiennent pas cinq minutes en duel contre moi.

\- Et cela devrait m'effrayer ?

\- Te rassurer. Tu sais que je te protège, non ?

Hermione se raidit légèrement.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Voyons tu me fais de la peine, plaisanta-t-il avec un air théâtral. Tu vas faire partie de la famille non ? Et entre membres d'une même famille on se protège.

Hermione était entrain de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Épouser Malefoy c'était sauter à pieds joints dans la fosse aux serpents, et abandonner pour toujours l'espoir d'une rédemption éventuelle aux yeux des membres restants de l'Ordre. Mais l'épouser c'était surtout sauver Ron et Ginny, alors elle respira à grands coups et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle savoura l'air frais sur la peau de son visage.

L'allée en gravier blanc qui menait à la chapelle était complètement isolée de la pluie qui battait farouchement contre les parois du sort de protection qui avait été érigé en début d'après-midi. Mais le vent passait tout de même, faisant virevolter sa robe et ses cheveux allégrement et lui arrachant pour la première fois depuis un temps considérable, un véritable sourire. Elle accéléra le pas, et bientôt l'imposante chapelle apparu dans leur champ de vision. Haute, en pierre beige délicate, avec des vitraux à couper le souffle représentant Morgane et Merlin ainsi que d'autres fresques historiques.

Ils gravirent ensemble les sept marches qui menaient à l'édifice et pénétrèrent dans le lieu sacré. Tous se levèrent à l'arrivée de la mariée, qui reconnut parmi les convives bons nombre de Mangemorts reconnus, ainsi que beaucoup de visages familiers qui avaient été à Serpentard. Notamment ceux de Zabini et Nott, postés près de Malefoy, tous deux élégants dans leurs costumes onéreux.

Lorsque les portes de la chapelle s'étaient ouvertes, Drago avait senti ses mains devenir moites d'anticipation. Il s'en voulu d'être aussi puérile et misérable, mais le fait était que ce qu'Astoria lui avait dit l'avait profondément bouleversé sans qu'il ne le montre à qui que ce soit. Lui aimer la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Par Merlin, les ancêtres Malefoy feraient des bons dignes de Chocogrenouilles dans leurs tombes ! L'amour était pour les faibles. Les moins que rien. Pour les gens comme Astoria Greengrass qui nourrissaient des rêves chevaleresques ridicules.

Pourtant avec ses mains moites et son rythme cardiaque qui s'était considérablement accéléré, Malefoy douta. De lui, de la nature de ses intentions et de celle de ses désirs. Il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir davantage, puisqu'il sentit qu'Hermione était juste derrière lui. Alors il pivota légèrement, et prit la main de la jeune femme alors que Cepheus hésitait à partir. Il le persuada d'un regard mauvais et tous les convives s'assirent tandis que les mariés se plaçaient face à l'archimage.

\- Prononcez vos vœux, encouragea l'archimage en sortant sa baguette.

Ils se placèrent alors l'un en face de l'autre, Granger bien plus petite que lui, gardait le regard ostensiblement fixé sur son torse tandis qu'il savait qu'il la dévisageait d'un air que lui-même qualifierait d'indéchiffrable.

\- Moi, Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy te prends toi, Hermione Jean Granger pour être ma légitime épouse. Pour t'avoir et te garder dès ce jour et pour toujours. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé et la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Il avait parlé calmement, distinctement, d'une voix aussi forte et clair que possible. Que cette Sang-de-Bourbe comprenne qu'elle n'a aucune emprise et qu'elle n'en aura jamais. Quant à Hermione, elle regardait à présent le sol et se racla doucement la gorge :

\- Moi… Hermione Jean Granger te prends toi, Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy… Pour être mon légitime époux. Pour t'avoir et te garder dès ce jour… Pour toujours. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dans la santé et la maladie…

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus tremblante, et Drago lui attrapa les mains dans les siennes tout en serrant fortement les petites mains fines d'Hermione qui releva aussitôt la tête. Drago n'avait pas encore vu son visage depuis qu'il l'avait malmenée dans les cachots, et il regretta de l'avoir à présent fait. Elle n'était pas belle, ça non mais… Elle avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, acheva-t-elle en un souffle.

L'archimage fit voler à lui les alliances en or blanc, qui étaient d'une simplicité extrême, et les béni murmurant des incantations qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, avant de les faire léviter jusque devant eux. Hermione fut la première à glisser l'anneau au blond, puis ce fut le tour de Drago qui serra délicatement le poignet gauche de la brune pour lui glisser l'anneau à la main gauche. Elle avait à présent sa bague de fiançailles à la main droite.

Blaise arriva près des mariés et leur fit tendre chacun le poignet gauche. Ignorant l'incompréhension qui se lisait dans le regard d'Hermione, il leur entailla les poignets avant de les poser l'un contre l'autre. L'archimage le remercia d'un signe de tête et noua une mousseline de soie noire autour de leurs poignets. Ils se liaient non seulement par les mots, mais également par la magie.

\- Je te donne mon corps et mon esprit jusqu'à ce que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Ma baguette est tienne. Mon cœur est tien. Ma vie est tienne.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, Hermione ouvrit la bouche et papillonna des yeux. Elle avait autrefois entendu parler des rites de liens entre un sorcier et une sorcière, avec un pacte de sang et des mots qui prenaient tout leur sens une fois le pacte accompli. Elle n'était pas seulement mariée à Malefoy. Elle était liée à lui.

\- Je te donne mon corps… balbutia-t-elle, mon esprit jusqu'à ce que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Ma baguette est tienne. Mon cœur est tien… Et ma vie est tienne.

\- Embrassez la mariée, ordonna l'archimage.

Toujours liés par le carré de soie, Malefoy attira la jeune femme à lui et se pencha avant de poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient gercées et avaient un goût salé, certainement dû à ses pleurs qui ne s'étaient pas taris tout de suite, mais pour autant Malefoy ne s'était jamais senti mieux qu'à cet instant. Et cela l'énerva. Au plus haut point. Il se recula précipitamment et fusilla du regard la jeune femme qui était à présent complètement déboussolée.

Elle regarda tour à tour le lien noir qui la maintenait toujours collée contre Malefoy, puis son nouveau mari qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Puis, elle tourna le regard vers les Mangemorts qui chuchotaient entre eux la dévisageant. Le poids de la réalisation s'abattit sur ses frêles épaules, plus violent que jamais.

Elle était liée aux Enfers.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Maya 21 :** Que de compliments, tu vas me faire rougir ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne prévois pas qu'ils se bécotent (En dehors de circonstances exceptionnelles comme justement dans le chapitre là) et qu'ils se clament leur amour sur les toits. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, merci d'avoir lu.

 **LauraLovegood :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En effet, on est bien loin d'amour tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus ! J'espère que ça t'a plu, bisous.

 **Berenice :** Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a tout autant captivé !

 **Bella :** Et bien à maintenant la suite ! J'espère que ça t'a plu, bisous.

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaaaaaam. Autant vous dire que j'ai trimé comme une forcenée pour vous pondre ce chapitre dans les temps. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine, et j'ai donc écrit ce chapitre en une volée. J'y suis depuis 7heures et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. On y découvre les personnages secondaires, tels qu'Arthur, Molly (Dont le comportement a pu vous paraître étrange mais tout s'explique n'est-ce pas ?!) le cercle plus intime de Drago et forcément Astoria ! Qui n'en a pas fini de voir des vertes et des pas mûres, ha ha !  
Voilà donc la véritable personnalité de Drago, et Hermione qui comprend enfin dans quoi elle s'est fourrée. (La mouise, on peut le dire !)_

 _Je tenais également à vous remercier pour vos reviews, favoris, et follow. C'est vraiment génial de voir qu'un début vous plait autant, et j'adore lire et relire vos commentaires. N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, je me ferai une joie de vous lire et de vous répondre.  
J'espère également qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes qui se sont glissées dans le chapitre. J'ai effectué une relecture après avoir terminé de l'écrire, mais c'est le seul créneau que j'ai pour vous le poster puisque demain c'est la fête des mères et que je suis overbookée !_

 _Souhaitez bonne fête à vos mamans, bonne fête à vous si vous l'êtes également, et on se retrouve le week-end prochain ! (Tout du moins on essaie, je ferai de mon mieux...)_

 _Merci encore mille fois,_

 _Sierra Rose Amalia._


	4. Things Change

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture, Sierra.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 _Things Change_

* * *

Les festivités s'éternisaient au grand dam d'Hermione qui était épuisée. L'enchaînement des évènements de la matinée avaient eu raison du peu d'énergie qu'elle avait tant bien que mal réussi à récupérer lors de son enfermement aux étages supérieurs. Elle avait mal aux pieds, aux joues à force d'y plaquer un sourire factice, et supporter les regards lubriques de certains Mangemorts lui demandait tout le self control dont elle était capable.

\- Quel dommage que Malefoy ait mis le grappin sur toi, joli cœur. Si j'avais su quelle beauté se cachait sous cette crasse, j'aurais immédiatement mis une option sur toi !

Hermione arqua un sourcil, serrant involontairement la coupe en cristal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour ce compliment, Monsieur Scar ?

\- Allons, joli cœur, appelle-moi Matt. Nous n'avons que quelques insignifiantes années d'écart, susurra-t-il avec un air entendu.

Ça, elle n'en avait pas le moindre doute, mais son air libidineux et son odeur pestilentielle de whisky écœuraient Hermione qui peinait à ne pas rendre son repas frugal. Si elle avait eu sa baguette, elle l'aurait volontiers fait décuver avec un plongeon dans le lac qui bordait la forêt qui entourait le parc, or elle ne l'avait pas. Elle aurait pu également poser son verre et lui donner un coup sec dans la trachée, comme Ron le lui avait appris lors de leur cavale.

Ron… Elle baissa un instant la tête, perdue dans la contemplation de son verre, avant de pincer les lèvres. Provoquer un esclandre avec un partisan de Malefoy, c'était provoquer un esclandre avec lui-même. Et les évènements de ce matin avaient plutôt tendance à l'inciter à faire profil bas. C'était avec lui qu'elle aurait dû se marier, pas avec cette immonde fouine décolorée…

\- Vous vous sentez mal, ma chère ?

Hermione sursauta brusquement, sentant la main glacée de Narcissa se poser délicatement sur son avant-bras. Cette dernière posa le dos de sa main fraîche sur le front brulant de la jeune femme, avant de darder sur Scar un regard peu amène.

\- Un léger malaise, je meurs de chaud dans cette salle, mentit-elle en faisant mine de s'éventer.

\- Nous nous passerons de votre compagnie, Monsieur Scar. Ma bru est souffrante.

Avec un air mécontent, Scar tourna les talons et maugréa silencieusement tandis que Narcissa affichait une mine condescendante.

\- Vous devriez aller vous aérez un peu, Miss Granger. J'ai bien peur que vous soyez à deux doigts de l'apoplexie.

\- Mais Drago a dit que…

\- Drago ne voudrait pas être contraint de vous emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ce soir. L'air est frais, cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Venez, je vous accompagne au vestibule.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de s'y opposer, Narcissa la dirigea en direction de la sortie, ignorant les regards interloqués qu'on leur adressait. Une fois dans le vestibule, elle passa une cape luxueuse sur les épaules, la noua autour de sa nuque et lui rabattit la capuche sur la tête. Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de se racler la gorge et de chuchoter :

\- Ils vont bien… Les enfants Weasley. Ce n'est pas la forme olympique, mais ils survivent. Ressaisissez-vous et revenez en meilleure forme.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous subitement si gentille avec moi ?

Narcissa soupira lourdement.

\- Vous allez avoir assez d'ennemis dans ce manoir pour ne pas que j'en rajoute. Nos intérêts divergent complètement, mais je sais que tant que vous ne mettrez pas en danger Drago, je ne serai pas votre ennemie.

Hermione sentit son cœur se réchauffer, ainsi que ses lèvres gercées se fendre d'une tentative de sourire.

\- Au fait, Mrs Malefoy… Qu'est-il arrivé à Astoria Greengrass avant la cérémonie ?

La blonde reprit une allure froide.

\- Des choses qui ne vous concernent en rien. Allez prendre l'air, maintenant.

Interloquée, Hermione ne se fit pas pour autant prier et sortit rapidement du manoir, dévalant les marches en marbre et savourant l'air frais de la nuit. Elle marcha d'abord doucement, presque avec hésitation, avant de retirer ses chaussons ainsi que les bas de soie qui gardaient ses jambes au chaud, puis commença à courir. Elle abandonna la cape dans l'herbe humide, remonta les délicates mousselines de la robe et couru à toutes jambes.

Où, elle l'ignorait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée, cependant c'était un besoin viscéral. Alors elle courait, souillant ses pieds, sa robe, ayant certainement des airs de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais elle n'en avait cure. Arrivée aux abords du lac, sa frénésie sembla s'essouffler légèrement, elle resta debout, éclairée par les quelques braseros éparpillés dans la cour ainsi que par les rayons blafards de la Lune qui se réverbéraient sur le lac noir. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de son souffle erratique, ses cheveux lui collaient au front et pourtant… Elle souriait.

* * *

\- Et alors Weasley, on est bien là ?

Ron ne répondit pas. Il se sentait épuisé, souffrait le martyr avec son bras cassé et son œil enflé. Quant à Ginny, elle se recroquevillait dans un coin de leur cellule commune, ses maigres bras entourant ses jambes fines.

\- Je te parle, Impur ! cracha le Mangemort en donnant un coup de pied dans les barreaux.

Ron pesta à voix basse, ignorant le rire gras de l'homme qui se lécha la lèvre inférieure.

\- Elle est bonne ta sœur, Weasley. Presque autant que ta copine la Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il serra le poing de sa main valide, ainsi que les mâchoires, ignorant tant bien que mal les douleurs lancinantes qui lui vrillaient la pommette. Cela ne servait à rien de leur répondre, ils cherchaient à provoquer, rien d'autre. Le Mangemort approcha sa tête des barreaux, les enserrant entre ses mains gantées, avant d'afficher un sourire qui fit frémir d'effroi le roux.

\- D'ailleurs c'est dommage qu'elle ne t'ait pas invité au mariage. Tu aurais été un superbe témoin.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ron se rua à son tour sur les barreaux, comme un lion en cage, et vociféra :

\- Répète pour voir !

\- Ron ! supplia Ginny en se levant à son tour.

Le rire du Mangemort se répercuta en écho dans les cachots déserts et insalubres. Ginny le suppliait du regard, mais lui ne parvenait qu'à dévisager l'homme de son regard le plus meurtrier. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'un seul désir, c'était de lui enfoncer son poing dans le visage et de lui faire ravaler son arrogance et son mépris. Hermione était prisonnière des cachots Malefoy, et ce depuis des années, c'était par ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Gin et lui étaient ici à présent. Pris au piège par sa propre bêtise. Par ses lacunes, ses faiblesses.

\- Tu l'ignores ? Miss Granger Sang-de-Bourbe s'est mariée pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui avec personne d'autre que Malefoy. Tu sais, ton ami de toujours ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux, avant de lâcher les barreaux et de reculer de deux pas.

\- Menteur, souffla-t-il le regard perdu dans le vide.

Le Mangemort balança sans le moindre ménagement une photographie sur le sol crasseux et partit en claquant violemment la porte en métal. Restait pour lumière quelques rayons lunaires qui filtraient au travers d'une lucarne de fortune ainsi qu'une torche sur le point de s'éteindre dont les reflets chatoyants éclairaient la photo comme pour le narguer. Se laissant tomber à genoux, il l'attrapa d'une main tremblante, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

Lâchant un souffle qu'il ignora avoir retenu, un sanglot lui échappa en reconnaissant non sans mal Hermione, aux côtés d'un Drago Malefoy fidèle à lui-même. On y voyait leurs poignets liés par un nœud noir, et la scène d'un baiser qui broya les maigres restes de son cœur pourtant déjà en miettes.

\- Il doit y avoir une explication derrière ça… Ce n'est pas elle de faire ça, chuchota Ginny en l'enserrant entre ses bras.

Ce fut lorsqu'elles coulèrent sur ses joues que Ron s'aperçut qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Je ne sais plus, Gin. Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas changé de camp ? Qu'elle n'a pas développé un syndrome de Stockholm ?

\- C'est d'Hermione Granger dont on parle… Non, Ron, écoute-moi !

Elle lui serra fermement le visage, tout en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser davantage, et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une autorité pareille à celle de sa mère.

\- C'est d'Hermione, dont on parle, insista-t-elle. Il y a une explication, et on la trouvera. Papa va nous retrouver et ensuite, on ira la sauver. Tu m'entends ?

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête avant d'aller se remettre sur le sol, le dos posé sur le mur décrépi. Prenant la photo entre ses mains calleuses, Ginny soupira lourdement. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne se trompait pas et qu'Hermione étaient toujours de leur côté. La perte d'Harry avait déjà été tragique pour eux, les menaces toujours plus présentes de la part du parti de Malefoy sans pour autant avoir de motif valable pour l'inculper… Si Hermione les avait réellement trahi, ce serait sans nul doute le coup de grâce pour eux deux. Ils ne s'en relèveraient pas.

* * *

\- Si tu essaies de te noyer, je dénigre toute responsabilité.

Hermione sursauta vivement tournant brusquement la tête. Appuyé avec nonchalance sur le tronc d'un arbre, Cepheus ne cachait pas son amusement.

\- Pourquoi être effrayée ? Je ne te veux rien de mal.

Elle retourna à la contemplation du ciel noir, et souffla presque de manière inaudible :

\- J'aurais préféré avoir un peu de tranquillité.

\- Tu rassembles tes forces pour affronter la nuit de folie qui s'annonce ? nargua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione lui jeta un regard écœuré.

\- Tu es méprisable.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

\- Je dois avoir hérité du sens de l'humour des Malefoy.

\- Celui qui est inexistant ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est qu'elle commencerait à se rebeller ? rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

Hermione pinça les lèvres avant de reculer d'un pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie à qui elle avait affaire, et que quand bien même elle avait eu le droit à son quart d'heure de folie, la situation n'en restait pas moins extrêmement complexe. Il fallait qu'elle commence à soutirer des informations afin de savoir où se trouvaient Ron et Ginny.

\- J'ai toujours eu du tempérament, avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard sur son alliance.

\- Ce besoin de prouver que tu mérites ta place, de défendre tes positions… Je sais ce que c'est.

Interloquée, la jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris auquel il répondit par un vague haussement d'épaule.

\- C'est aussi difficile d'être un bâtard qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- J'en doute.

Elle lâcha un petit rire fatigué.

\- Tu n'es pas prisonnier ici, poursuivit-elle avec lassitude.

\- Toi non plus. Maintenant tu es maîtresse de ces lieux au même titre que Narcissa.

La réalisation la frappa de plein fouet. La marque n'était pas présente sur son avant-bras, cependant elle était toute aussi impliquée dans la cause mangemorte que Malefoy l'était.

\- C'est effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? De réaliser qu'en un instant, tu as tourné le dos à tout ce que tu connaissais. Le monde magique tout entier te croyait morte au fin fond d'un cachot lugubre et voilà que tu réapparais, resplendissante de santé, souillée par l'opulence des Malefoy et mariée à ton ennemi de toujours. Rita aurait tué pour avoir l'exclusivité sur ce rebondissement !

Il rit jaune, provoquant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme. N'étaient-ils pas en train d'avoir un semblant de conversation civilisée, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux minutes ?

\- Vois-tu Granger, je ne suis pas dupe. J'ignore encore ce qui t'a poussé à accepter d'épouser mon cousin... Oh bien-sûr tu peux jouer la carte de l'éternelle dévotion envers tes copains les traitres à leur sang, tu peux berner Drago et sa mère avec ton joli minois mais tu ne m'auras pas.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Etait-elle si transparente dans ses intentions ? Il fallait qu'elle soit plus discrète si elle souhaitait pouvoir soutirer des informations et les livrer secrètement à Arthur. Inspirant un grand coup, elle essaya de paraitre la plus neutre et détachée possible :

\- C'est pourtant uniquement dans ce but que j'ai accepté. Après avoir passé quatre ans à croupir dans ces maudits cachots, j'étais prête à mourir si ce n'était pour Ron ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je m'y étais résignée et je m'en fichais de vivre à présent. Mais ils avaient besoin de moi, Ron avait besoin de moi ! C'est ça d'avoir un cœur, Cepheus. C'est de faire passer les besoins de la personne que tu aimes avant les tiens, et si j'avais dû me marier avec une ordure pareille telle que toi pour sauver Ron, je l'aurai fait sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Elle fit un pas en sa direction, dardant sur lui un regard empli d'une haine et d'une fureur sans nom. Elle tremblait tant sa colère était monstrueuse. Elle était passée d'un état de plénitude quasi parfaite à une rage indescriptible en un clin d'œil et tout cela à cause de l'être méprisable qu'il était.

\- Et c'est parce que je veux protéger la personne que j'aime, que j'ai été emportée dans cette mascarade, acheva-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Le regard ennuyé de Cepheus se tinta d'une lueur malsaine tandis qu'il regardait derrière l'ancienne Gryffondor. Un rictus arrogant et mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres pâles. Hermione se retourna lentement, presque craintivement, puis recula brutalement. Drago Malefoy se tenait droit devant elle, et il avait l'air absolument tout sauf heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

* * *

Drago souffrait d'un ennui mortel, et ni le repas, ni le whisky ne parvenaient à le distraire. Fut un temps où il aurait invité dans ses appartements privés la jolie Sang-Pur, fille d'un de ses partisans, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards langoureux depuis près d'une demi-heure. Son esprit était trop occupé pour qu'il puisse s'intéresser à autre chose que sa maudite femme.

Il avait bien vu la façon dont elle s'était comportée durant la totalité des festivités. Distante, absente, répondant parfois évasivement aux quelques tentatives de conversation que les personnes présentes avaient essayé de lancer. Seul Scar était parvenu à la faire sortir de sa froide réserve et il remerciait silencieusement Merlin que sa mère soit intervenue auquel cas il aurait été forcé de sortir sa baguette afin de recadrer les choses.

Lorsqu'elle était partie, il avait été tenté de la suivre à pas calfeutrés afin de voir si elle n'essaierait pas de profiter de la situation pour s'échapper. Néanmoins le champ de force l'aurait aussitôt ramenée dans le salon et elle serait retournée faire un séjour dans les cachots avec un supplément torture et diète drastique. Le pincement qu'il ressentit au cœur lui arracha un rictus glacial. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il éprouve de la peine à la recadrer cette sauvageonne. Avec un sourire désabusé, il porta son verre à ses lèvres et le gout amer de la boisson descendant dans son œsophage lui procura un sentiment de satisfaction temporaire.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Pansy s'assit à côté de lui, sur l'armature du fauteuil capitonné, et passa son bras dénudé sur les deux épaules du jeune homme. Fut un temps où elle lui avait voué un culte presque fanatique dans ses années d'adolescente stupide, mai une fois sa frénésie passée, elle s'était avérée être une alliée redoutable depuis sa prise de pouvoir. Et si son mariage avec Theodore avait été célébré suite à un accord entre les deux familles afin d'unir leurs patrimoines, Drago savait qu'elle aimait aussi tendrement son mari que lui ne l'aimait.

\- J'ai trouvé Granger plutôt jolie dans l'attirail de la parfaite Malefoy, continua-t-elle en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Quoiqu'un peu crispée et effrayée peut être… Elle n'est plus celle de Poudlard.

\- La guerre change les gens, répondit-il évasivement.

\- Dis plutôt que quatre années d'emprisonnement avec seulement sa lente descente aux enfers en guise de compagnie change les gens.

Il la vit afficher le sourire conquérant qu'elle arborait continuellement lorsqu'elle parvenait à avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Il cacha la naissance du sien en buvant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Ce qui lui a permis de ne pas finir exterminée comme les autres de son espèce.

\- Ah je vois… Tu te considères donc comme son sauveur et son protecteur, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

La façon dont Drago posa le verre sur la console près de lui sans le moindre ménagement n'indiqua rien qui vaille à Pansy. La torture qu'il avait infligée à Astoria parce qu'elle tentait vainement de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était évident pour les personnes qui prenaient la peine de le connaître. A savoir elle-même, Astoria et éventuellement Narcissa. C'était effrayant cette obsession qu'il avait à toujours surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes, les rivalités qui ne cessaient d'augmenter entre Potter, Weasley et lui-même, tandis que Granger essayait d'apaiser les tensions. Plus elle se montrait passive, plus il se montrait agressif. Plus elle l'ignorait, plus il enrageait.

Et Merlin, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

\- Je considère simplement que nous effectuons un échange de bons procédés. Je la sauve d'une mort certaine, elle écarte de Weasley de mes affaires, grinça-t-il.

Pansy ne voyait que trop bien sa mâchoire tressauter à mesure que son énervement montait en flèche. Elle soupira légèrement et s'excusa. Excepté que le blond gardait les sourcils froncés, et qu'au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux clairs scannaient la salle visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ignorant les regards surpris qui se posèrent sur lui, Drago se redressa de toute sa hauteur et parcourait les gens du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? s'inquiéta Pansy en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Karkaroff, où est-il ? gronda-t-il.

Il était d'un calme olympien qui laissait présager une tempête imminente allant s'abattre sur Karkaroff.

\- Granger ! chuchota Pansy. Il doit l'avoir suivie dans le parc.

\- Reste ici, ordonna Drago en partant.

Il partit à grandes enjambées, laissant derrière lui une Pansy pantoise. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi rapide. A peine quelques minutes après être sorti du manoir, il perçut des éclats de voix et bifurqua aussitôt en direction du lac. Granger et Karkaroff se faisaient face, la jeune femme lui tournait le dos, or Drago pouvait voir sans le moindre problème qu'elle était profondément contrariée de par sa posture. Il accéléra le pas, craignant que les choses aillent trop loin d'autant plus que la brune était dépourvue de baguette et par conséquent elle se trouvait complètement à la merci de son cousin.

\- Et c'est parce que je veux protéger la personne que j'aime, que j'ai été emportée dans cette mascarade, acheva-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Il s'arrêta net, à deux pas d'elle, comme foudroyé par un éclair. Ça ne devrait pas le figer de la sorte. Ça ne devrait pas le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Il le savait, qu'elle faisait ça pour ce maudit Traître… Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle n'avait que mépris pour lui, et le regard de pure terreur qu'elle lui adressait ne faisait que renforcer le tumulte qui le secouait.

\- Une mascarade à laquelle tu ne prends pas part, lui fit-il remarquer avec une voix glaciale. Suis-moi.

Elle baissa la tête, défaite, tandis que l'amusement de Cepheus ne cessait de croitre. Ce dernier souriait à présent à pleines dents, tandis que les épaules de la jeune femme étaient complètement affaissées et qu'elle alla silencieusement se placer derrière son époux.

Drago maîtrisait avec difficulté le maelstrom d'émotions qui le submergeait. La haine, la colère, le dégoût s'entremêlaient à un sentiment de bien-être des plus mal venu. L'air apeuré de Granger en le voyant alors que c'était lui qui venait la sauver de Cepheus, la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui alors qu'il avait risqué tout ce qu'il possédait en la sauvant cette nuit-là… La supériorité qu'afficha son cousin eut raison du maigre bon sens qu'il lui restait, et en un éclair Drago avait pointé sur lui sa baguette. Presque aussitôt et avec un réflexe qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie le plus titré des Aurors, Cepheus dégaina à son tour sa baguette et regarda fixement son duelliste droit dans les yeux, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparu.

\- Alors Maître, on se sent d'humeur revêche ? taquina Cepheus.

Drago ne sembla avoir aucune réaction, si ce n'est un léger tressautement à la mâchoire. Tout en lui respirait le calme et la sérénité, et Hermione ne pouvait qu'admirer la froide détermination qu'il avait. Il ne restait plus rien de l'espèce de gamin arrogant et prétentieux qui se pavanait comme un paon croyant que tout lui était dû, insultant les gens à tout-va, et considérant que seuls les gens qui l'entouraient méritaient de la considération. A maintes reprises la main d'Hermione l'avait démangée. Elle avait eu envie de lui redonner une correction comme elle l'avait fait lors de la mise à mort de Buck, envoyant son minuscule poing s'écraser sans le moindre ménagement dans son nez aquilin. Elle était certaine qu'il aurait eu une prestance bien moins notable avec un nez de l'envergure d'une pomme de terre.

Or à ce moment-là elle le craignait. Il l'avait menacée plusieurs fois à Poudlard, comme lorsque la Chambre des Secrets avait été rouverte, mais jamais ses provocations ne l'avaient atteintes. Pas une seule fois en sept ans. Pourtant, en le voyant droit, impassible, froid, terrible, gardant en joue quelqu'un qui était son égal, Hermione frissonna.

\- D'abord tu tortures Astoria… Et maintenant moi ?

Hermione se glaça. Il l'avait torturée ? Était-ce donc là la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme était arrivée dans tous ses états lorsqu'elle se préparait ? La brune ne l'avait pas revu après ce moment-là, aussi avait-elle supposée que la jalousie l'avait rongée mais à présent tout s'éclaircissait.

\- Un _Doloris_ ou un _Avada_ ? continua Cepheus. L'embarras du choix à ce que je vois, mais dis-moi cher cousin me feras-tu des funérailles dignes de ce nom, ou bien me jetteras-tu comme un malpropre dans le lac ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne savait plus qui écouter, qui croire. Les tentatives de provocations de Cepheus n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisque le blond ne cilla même pas. Il continua à le dévisager calmement. Du côté d'Hermione cependant, elle sentait qu'une crise d'angoisse commençait à la submerger. Ses cotes la faisaient souffrir à la moindre inspiration, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et sa vision se troublait. Elle recula d'un pas, puis de deux, puis de trois, mais pourtant il lui semblait être spectatrice de la scène plutôt qu'actrice.

Ses parents… Harry, Ginny. Ron. L'emprisonnement, le serment… C'était trop pour elle. L'eau lui arrivait au-dessus de la taille lorsque la voix dure de Drago trancha le lourd silence de la nuit :

\- C'est le dernier avertissement Karkaroff, j'en ai assez de me montrer clément avec toi. Rentre chez toi pour cette nuit et je verrais demain le sort que je te réserverai.

Drago baissa sa baguette et commença à tourner les talons, tandis que Cepheus essaya de le prendre par surprise.

\- _Expellia_ …

\- _Repulso_ ! tonna Drago.

Cepheus décolla sous la puissance du sortilège et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, laissant une trainée significative de boue dans l'herbe fraiche. Pointant sa baguette sur lui, Drago gronda le sortilège de stupéfaction avant d'entendre un plouf sonore qui fit louper un battement à son cœur.

Dès lors il n'eut plus le moindre intérêt pour son cousin. Balançant sa robe de sorcier sans la moindre considération quelconque pour cette dernière, il se jeta tout habillé dans l'eau glacée du lac et y plongea la tête la première afin d'y rechercher la jeune femme. Emportée par le poids de sa robe, elle s'enfonçait inlassablement dans les profondeurs obscures, sa peau aussi livide que l'était celle d'une morte. Drago s'acharna pour s'enfoncer aussi rapidement qu'elle ne le faisait, luttant péniblement contre le manque d'oxygène qui se faisait sentir.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, bien qu'il ne dura que quelques secondes, il parvint à lui attraper la main. Usant de toutes ses forces, il la tira sans le moindre ménagement et lui arracha la robe d'une main, de l'autre serrant son corps menu contre le sien. Il remonta péniblement à la surface et lorsqu'il y parvint, l'air frais lui brûla la gorge et lui comprima les poumons. Il rejoignit la rive tant bien que mal, tandis que les gens commençaient à se rassembler autour de la scène. Les regards allaient et venaient entre le corps stupefixé de Cepheus et celui malmené d'Hermione, qui ne portait plus qu'un léger sous-vêtement en guise de tenue, et les regards se firent aussitôt beaucoup plus belliqueux.

Il fut reconnaissant à Pansy de déposer délicatement sa robe de sorcier sur le corps décharné de la brune, qui gisait allongée sur le sol. Elle respirait lentement, calmement, et Drago réprima avec difficulté son soupir de soulagement. Elle s'était juste évanouie et n'était pas restée assez longtemps dans l'eau pour avoir de l'eau dans ses poumons.

\- Lorsque l'on a entendu des cris nous sommes sortis, lui indiqua Pansy en frictionnant le corps d'Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle se refroidisse. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour te dire qu'elle allait s'évanouir, je suis désolée Drago…

Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse et se remit sur ses jambes, peinant à ne pas chanceler. L'effort de la course qu'il avait faite et de la nage imposée dans de l'eau qui ne devait pas être à plus de cinq degré l'avaient physiquement ébranlé. Toutefois il n'en montra rien et souleva sans la moindre difficulté le petit pois de sa jeune épouse qu'il serra contre lui. Ses partisans se poussèrent pour le laisser passer et, quand il arriva à la hauteur de Blaise et Theodore, il marqua une courte pause.

\- Gardez-le sous surveillance, ordonna-t-il.

Pour une fois, ils laissèrent leurs blagues de mauvais goût au placard et acquiescèrent poliment.

Sans un regard pour quiconque, Drago gravit les marches du manoir suivi de près par Pansy qui pressait le pas pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Il se dirigea machinalement en direction de ses quartiers privés et la déposa avec délicatesse dans une grande baignoire.

\- Tu devrais sortir, lui intima Pansy. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, tout ira bien.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce gardant le regard fixé sur Granger. Pansy le poussa très légèrement en direction de la sortie afin de le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Drago ? Si il y a le moindre souci, je l'emmène immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste, c'est promis.

Il sembla se détendre tout à coup, et lui serra maladroitement l'épaule. Pansy en demeura bouche bée. Jamais, en quatre ans, il ne s'était autorisé à courber le dos face à elle. Il avait maintenu sa carapace durant le temps qu'ils soient dans une certaine intimité, aussi les autres ne se douteraient de rien quant à elle… Tournant le regard en direction de la brune qui commençait à s'agiter dans la baignoire, elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Pansy reprenait espoir pour Drago.

Hermione se sentit happée lorsque l'eau glacée la frappa en plein visage. S'agrippant aux rebords de la baignoire elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de fusiller du regard Pansy qui se tenait droite comme un « i ».

\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, morigéna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se sentait profondément perdue. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était le combat qui allait s'engager entre Cepheus et Malefoy, et après plus rien. Elle se trouvait dans un bain chaud, complètement nue et sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? tiqua Pansy en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu as subi un choc émotionnel et tu t'es évanouie. Malheureusement tu es tombée dans le lac et Drago t'as sortie de l'eau avant que le moindre mal ne puisse t'arriver.

\- Un choc émotionnel ?

Elle craint aussitôt le pire.

\- C'est Ron ? paniqua-t-elle. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a demandée et il n'a pas le droit de…

\- Ce n'est pas Weasley ! claqua l'ancienne Serpentarde.

L'air d'incompréhension qu'elle afficha acheva de convaincre Pansy : Granger faisait un genre d'amnésie psychogène. Et le seul motif plausible qui lui venait à l'esprit était la nouvelle de la torture que Drago avait infligée à son ex-fiancé. Hermione était terrorisée par la seule personne dans ce maudit manoir qui la protégeait. C'était aberrant.

Et puis d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant que sa lèvre inférieure ne se mette à trembler légèrement.

\- Malefoy a… fait quelque chose de très mal aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Pansy eut un rire légèrement moqueur.

\- On va dire ça.

\- Et tu oses en rire, Parkinson ? s'insurgea Hermione. L'utilisation des Impardonnables et complètement prohibée et…

\- Redescends de tes grands hippogriffes Miss-je-sais-tout, siffla-t-elle. J'ignore où tu as cru être, mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ici. Soit tu te plies, soit tu casses. Astoria a tenté quelque chose de perdu d'avance, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même et à sa stupidité.

L'ancienne Gryffondor pinça les lèvres en adoptant une position défensive.

\- Il l'a torturée juste parce qu'elle a dit quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas ? Comment peut-on commettre un acte aussi vil ?

Pansy soupira lourdement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs disposés près des éviers en marbre. Elle croisa délicatement les jambes avant de poser avec grâce ses mains sur son genou. Dans cette posture, elle avait un port royal, d'un haut raffinement. Elle non plus, n'était plus la greluche écervelée qui jacassait dans les couloirs.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de vileté. Du jour au lendemain, Drago a dû reprendre un flambeau qui ne lui était pas destiné. Personne ne lui a demandé s'il le voulait, on le lui a imposé, expliqua-t-elle posément. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis quand on m'a annoncé que j'allais épouser Theodore. Et Merlin merci que l'on ne m'ait pas coltiné Scar, parce que tu sais quoi Granger ? J'aurai dû l'épouser quoiqu'il arrive. La vie n'est pas qu'une question de choix, c'est une question d'obligations. Tu tombes bien ? Tant mieux. Tu tombes mal ? Dommage.

Elle soupira en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu es tombée dans le bon camp dans cette guerre Granger, quand bien même tu te retrouves dans une fâcheuse position en ce moment. On t'a laissé le choix de te battre ou non.

\- Donc pour toi, Malefoy n'est en rien coupable ? Je pense que c'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les choix que la vie nous force à faire, argua Hermione en cherchant ses mots.

Sans dire un mot, Pansy lui tendit son avant-bras gauche, dépourvu du moindre tatouage maléfique.

\- J'ai fait le choix de ne pas être une renégate et de rester avec les miens, quand bien même je ne cautionne pas toujours leurs choix.

\- Comme la supériorité des Sangs-Purs ?

Pansy hocha vaguement les épaules tandis qu'Hermione ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, seuls sa nuque et sa tête dépassaient de la mousse onctueuse. Cette soirée était pour le moins incongrue, mais c'était si bon d'avoir enfin une discussion construite et instructive avec quelqu'un.

\- Je pense toujours que les Sangs-Purs sont supérieurs au reste du monde sorcier, dit Pansy en faisant la moue. Mais je dois reconnaître que certains Sang-de-Bourbe…

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Né-Moldu, se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt, sont nés avec plus d'aisances que d'autres. Je dois reconnaître que plus d'une fois tu m'as impressionnée, Granger.

Elle arqua le sourcil gauche, profondément surprise, ce qui arracha un rire sonore à l'ex-Serpentarde.

\- Krum s'est intéressée à toi plutôt qu'aux Delacour par exemple… McLaggen également, au détriment de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Même Rogue je suis certain, sous ses airs de monstre, éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements. Je dois admettre que plus d'une fois tu as fait preuve d'un courage à faire pâlir d'envie la plupart des griffons.

Hermione rougit légèrement se sentant gênée par les compliments inhabituels de son interlocutrice.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que même si Malefoy peut être quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux, il n'est pas nécessairement le mal incarné.

\- Au moins avec lui je commence à savoir à quoi m'attendre, pas comme avec Cepheus…

\- Si je peux te donner un bon conseil Granger, ne te fie jamais à cet oiseau de malheur. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose…

\- Laquelle ?

Pansy secoua la tête avec lassitude.

\- Que Drago fasse un faux-pas, la moindre erreur qui lui sera fatale et qui fera retourner ses partisans contre lui.

\- Mais… Drago est l'hériter de Voldemort, non ?

Un rire dépourvu de joie s'échappa de sa bouche vermillon.

\- C'est la loi du plus fort Granger. A la moindre faiblesse, Drago se fera piétiner par plus fort que lui.

* * *

Il n'y avait pour lumière dans le bureau qu'une minuscule chandelle qui reflétait ses rayons chatoyants sur le visage fatigué et terne de Drago Malefoy. Devant lui s'étalaient divers parchemins, plumes, et autres encriers à moitiés vides. Sous ses yeux profondément cernés se trouvait un livre anthracite écrit en runes antiques dont il peinait à déchiffrer le sens. La traduction du manuel ne l'avait jamais réellement ennuyé, hormis les quelques phrases parfois dénuées de sens que l'auteur –ayant perdu une bonne partie de son esprit- avait apposé dans son ouvrage. Il n'en existait que trois dans le monde, de ces ouvrages. Le premier se trouvait à la Bibliothèque du congrès magique international, le second se situait dans les bas-fonds de Gringotts, protégé par Merlin-savait quelle créature féroce. Et enfin le troisième était en la possession de la famille Malefoy depuis aussi loin que l'on pouvait remonter.

La personnification magique. La puissance ultime d'un sorcier parvenant à fusionner avec le cœur de sa magie afin d'en extraire la puissance maximale. Un niveau de perfection telle qu'il avait été que peu de fois frôlé sans pour autant avoir été atteint. On disait des quelques pauvres sorciers qui s'y étaient risqués avaient finis par perdre pied et la folie les avait gagné en rien de temps. Deux ans qu'il s'épanchait sur le sujet sans avoir le moindre espoir que cela puisse fonctionner. Il arrivait à visualiser la naissance de sa magie cette aura parfois bleue, parfois verte, lentement scintillante, mais l'atteindre –ou l'exploiter- lui paraissait insurmontable.

Poussant un lourd soupir fatigué, il baissa la tête et marmonna le nom de Wrinkle qui apparut aussitôt en un léger pop.

\- Qu'est-ce que Wrinkle peut faire pour le Maître ?

\- Granger va mieux ?

\- Mrs Nott a quitté les appartements du Maître il y a un moment, répondit prudemment l'elfe. Si le Maître le désire, Wrinkle peut aller chercher Mrs Malefoy.

Drago sentit son cœur louper un battement, il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue sans quoi l'arrêt cardiaque s'annonçait inévitable.

\- Les invités sont tous partis ?

\- Le manoir est vide de tous sorciers, à l'exception des Mrs Malefoy et du Maître. Mr Karkaroff a été emmené chez Mr Zabini.

Tournant la tête en direction de la pendule qui faisait son incessant tic-tac, Drago constata qu'il était pratiquement deux heures du matin. Il congédia rapidement l'elfe avant de se caler plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et d'abandonner ses recherches pour le restant de la nuit. Se passer encore de sommeil après déjà en manquer plus que cruellement était une idée particulièrement peu judicieuse, spécialement au vue des évènements de la journée.

Il fallait que son esprit soit parfaitement reposé s'il voulait pouvoir avoir un jugement le plus clair possible sur son cousin, et par-dessus tout il fallait qu'il règle le problème d'Arthur Weasley. La missive au nom de la nouvelle Mrs Malefoy avait été interceptée avant d'être délivrée à sa destinataire et Drago avait particulièrement été contrarié par son contenu. Il la conviait à passer au Ministère… Des retrouvailles après de longues années d'absence. Foutaises ! Il voulait simplement pouvoir enquêter tranquillement au Manoir sans qu'ils n'y soient pour surveiller quoique ce soit. Oh ça oui elle allait y aller, avec lui et dès qu'il parviendrait à se libérer. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent. Il connaissait assez Granger pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas rester passive, elle allait forcément chercher un moyen pour retrouver les deux rouquins, et dès lors il faudrait qu'il prenne des mesures restrictives afin de l'en dissuader.

Mais le pourrait-il ? Cet après-midi lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée dans les cachots, elle l'avait alors supplié de ses yeux larmoyants et il avait été incapable de la laisser là-dedans une heure de plus. Il ignorait encore comment il avait pu la laisser là-bas pendant quatre ans. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il refusait d'y penser ? Qu'il refusait d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être là, si proche et si inaccessible à la fois ? Il savait qu'elle était son Talon d'Achille, mais ignorait encore la raison qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Pourquoi la faisait-il passer avant ses propres intérêts ? Cepheus savait pertinemment l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui, auquel cas il n'aurait ô grand jamais cherché à le provoquer autant, ni à pousser le vice aussi loin. Drago avait eu envie de le tuer près du lac, de lui infliger une lente et longue agonie qui se serait achevée par une noyade pour le moins spectaculaire au fond de l'eau obscure.

Mais là encore, Granger l'avait retenu. Avec son air terrorisé et ses lèvres tremblantes. Il avait échoué et s'était montré lâche, faible à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas, n'en avait pas droit. Il posa le regard sur l'alliance qui lui ornait l'annulaire gauche, puis à la trace rougeoyante qu'il avait au poignet. Tous deux symboles de l'engagement charnel et éternel qui les liaient. Ils pouvaient divorcer ça oui, mais leurs âmes ne se délieraient jamais. Lorsqu'il s'était entretenu avec l'Archimage des modalités de la cérémonie il n'avait pas réfléchi en lui demandant l'union de leurs âmes, et s'il avait été surpris, l'Archimage n'en avait rien montré et avait acquiescé en souriant d'un air entendu.

Il était stupide… En se liant à elle, il se rendait vulnérable et la rendait encore plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Avec lassitude, il se leva péniblement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers un petit secrétaire fermé soigneusement par différents sortilèges qu'il leva un à un, sans se presser. Une fois le secrétaire libre de toute protection, il tira soigneusement une boite en velours d'un des tiroirs, et en sortit la baguette qui reposait depuis quatre ans dans le papier de soie. Il ignorait pourquoi il était allé la rechercher, peut-être pourrait-elle servir un jour s'était-il dit, et aujourd'hui il sut qu'il devait la rendre à sa propriétaire. Il devait également songer à l'entrainer sans quoi il était certain que ses jours au manoir s'annonçaient à la fois aussi intenses que courts. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, il était déjà suffisamment accaparé par ses devoirs sans s'en ajouter des inutiles.

Il regarda un long moment le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de tourner les talons et de quitter lentement son bureau. Souhaitant prendre son temps il se dirigea vers la galerie des portraits, puis alluma les chandeliers d'un coup de baguette avant de se poster face à celui de son père. Droit, menton relevé et regard conquérant, il ressemblait trait pour trait à ce qu'avait ressemblé son père toute sa vie. Il resta un long moment posté devant le portrait, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon à pince, à dévisager celui qui pendant des années avait fait office de modèle de réussite absolue.

La porte grinça légèrement et Drago n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était.

\- Tu ne viens ici que lorsque tu es contrarié.

\- Bonsoir, Mère.

Narcissa sourit doucement et vint enlacer son fils par-derrière.

\- Tu penses qu'il serait fier de ce que je suis à présent ? demanda brusquement Drago.

La blonde écarquilla légèrement les yeux, décontenancée par sa question. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de croire son fils hermétique aux piques perpétuelles qu'il recevait, mais elle était surprise de constater qu'il demeurait aussi incertain qu'il l'avait été autrefois. Parfois elle voyait en lui un dirigeant avec l'autorité de son père, et parfois, elle revoyait son petit garçon qui allait chiper des cookies dans les cuisines juste avant de passer à table.

\- Tu sais bien malheureusement que quoi que tu fasses, cela n'aurait jamais été assez bon pour lui. Quoique _nous_ fassions, par ailleurs.

\- Merci.

Narcissa desserra son étreinte, avant de jeter à son fils un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

\- Pour ne pas me mentir en me disant qu'il était fier de moi et autres babillages du genre.

\- Drago, je…

\- Je vais me coucher, coupa-t-il en lui baisant la main. Vous devriez en faire de même, madame, car les jours à venir s'annoncent particulièrement rudes.

Il partit sans rien ajouter, laissant derrière lui une Narcissa confuse, troublée par les préoccupations inhabituelles de son fils. Il avait laissé se fissurer très légèrement sa carapace le temps de quelques brèves minutes, puis l'avait redressée alors plus forte que jamais. Et ça la peinait profondément de le voir en perpétuelle souffrance.

Drago arriva rapidement à ses quartiers privés, mais demeura un long moment devant la porte qui en bloquait l'accès. Il ignorait l'attitude qu'il devait observer. Allait-il trouver Granger allongée dans son lit, prête à accomplir son devoir conjugal ? Allait-elle s'avouer rapidement vaincue, ou allait-il affronter la furie qu'elle avait autrefois été ? Il eut un sourire arrogant. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à un adolescent attardé en cet instant, et il se serait collé bien volontiers un coup de pied dans les fesses afin de le faire se remuer un peu. Par Merlin, il n'était pas ce maudit Weasley qui bégayait et rougissait dès qu'il apercevait la fille qu'il aimait, non ?

\- Allez Malefoy, s'encouragea-t-il en pénétrant dans les appartements.

Pour les trouver vide de toute présence. Les chandelles déployaient leurs doux chatoiements sur les tapisseries murales, tandis que les draps de soie du lit à baldaquin étaient encore impeccablement repassés. Sourcils froncés, il ouvrit la porte qui menait au petit salon adjacent à sa chambre, et trouva la pièce aussi déserte que la première. Sentant une inquiétude mêlée à la colère le gagner, Drago traversa le salon et la chambre à grandes enjambées et défonça littéralement la porte de la salle de bains, avant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte.

Les battements effrénés de son cœur peinaient à récupérer un rythme normal tandis qu'il observait la petite forme recroquevillée de sa jeune épouse, roulée en boule sur un banc de marbre. Elle était emmitouflée dans un épais peignoir beige, dont le tissu épais et duveteux engouffrait sa maigre stature. Des mèches rebelles encore humides s'échappaient du pauvre élastique qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à contenir l'épaisse crinière de la lionne, et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'en replacer une derrière l'oreille froide de la jeune femme.

Avec une douceur et une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Drago passa une main dans le dos et l'autre sous les genoux de la brune avant de la soulever sans la moindre difficulté. Bien qu'il fût à présent un jeune homme aux muscles parfaitement formés, la légèreté de la jeune femme n'était pas pour le rassurer. Granger n'était pas des plus rondes, elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais les os saillants de ses genoux squelettiques donnaient la nausée au blond.

Une fois qu'il l'eut déposée délicatement dans les draps frais, il s'assit à son tour sur le matelas moelleux et la dévisagea pendant une éternité. Une fois les artifices enlevés, il ne voyait que trop bien les ravages de son emprisonnement. Elle était trop maigre, ses traits étaient trop tirés, et les rondeurs encore enfantines de ses joues avaient laissées place à des pommettes saillantes et des joues creusées. Elle avait cependant gardé ses légères taches de rousseur sur le nez, et ça le fit doucement sourire. Lorsqu'elle bougea afin de s'installer plus profondément au creux des draps, la manche gauche de son peignoir se releva jusqu'à son coude, dévoilant l'atrocité qu'il avait essayé d'ignorer depuis le temps qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

 _Mudblood._ L'insulte qu'il avait tant de fois utilisée pour la rabaisser, la blesser. Sa tante l'avait marquée, comme on marque les animaux et pourtant il avait été incapable de la considérer comme tel. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il se battait, pourquoi il continuait cette guerre froide. Il n'avait jamais réellement cherché d'explications, ça lui avait juste semblé normal. Il soupira à nouveau, avant de laisser courir distraitement sa main sur la marque maudite qu'il avait au bras gauche, puis effleurer presque timidement la cicatrice de la jeune femme. Ils la portaient au même endroit, avec la même répulsion.

Alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, Hermione se retourna vivement et lui attrapa avec sa main droite, la serrant fermement contre sa poitrine et enfonçant son visage dans le bras du blond dont la respiration s'était coupée. Elle soupira d'aise, avant de sourire légèrement, et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté là, à demi courbé, scrutant le moindre détail de la jeune femme tandis que cette dernière s'accrochait désespérément à son bras. De temps à autres, il osait effleurer une mèche de ses cheveux, retenant sa respiration de crainte qu'elle ne se réveille en hurlant.

Hermione grogna, dérangée par les rayons du soleil qui lui tapaient dans le visage. Elle se redressa lentement et s'étira comme un félin avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Elle se souvenait de s'être assoupie dans la salle de bain, trop effrayée pour oser aller dans la chambre, mais pas de s'être réveillée pour aller se coucher. La place à côté d'elle était restée intacte, cependant un écrin de velours attira son attention. Malefoy, lui offrir un bijou ? Elle s'esclaffa légèrement, trouvant l'idée totalement absurde avant de sortir des draps et d'ouvrir tous les rideaux de la pièce. Une fois la chose faite, elle attacha du mieux qu'elle put ses cheveux avant de reporter son attention sur l'écrin. La curiosité piquée à vif, elle s'en empara rapidement et dénoua le nœud de soie qui l'entourait avant de pousser un cri d'exclamation.

Les yeux embués de larmes, le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'empara de sa baguette et sentit comme si elle revivait. La posant délicatement sur les draps elle attrapa entre ses mains tremblantes la petite note qui se trouvait avec et ne put réprimer un sourire éclatant.

 _Je ne suis pas ton pire ennemi ici. Ne me fais pas regretter cette décision._

* * *

 _Voilàààààààà. Livré le 27, comme convenu ! En revanche il s'avère que maintenir un chapitre par semaine me parait difficilement réalisable dans le sens où je n'ai que très peu de temps pour me poser et pour écrire. Par contre un chapitre toute les deux semaines est -je pense- envisageable. Je ne vous promets rien dans le sens où je n'ai pas encore exactement trouvé le rythme, mais je pense tenir le bon bout !_

 _Merci à tous d'être toujours présents, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dit à dans deux semaines._

 _Bises,_

 _Sierra Rose Amalia._


	5. Not a Traitor

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Merci à ma bêta, sans qui ce chapitre serait illisible.

Bonne lecture, Sierra.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 _Not a Traitor_

* * *

\- Allez Grangie, même ma grand-mère a un temps de réaction supérieur au tien !

Hermione souffla sur la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage, avant de regarder hargneusement les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, tous deux vêtus de pantalons près du corps et de tee-shirts moulants, se foutaient ouvertement d'elle avec leurs sourires goguenards. Elle-même portait une tenue similaire à la leur, bien qu'à leur inverse, elle était maculée de boue, de sueur, et épuisée par-dessus le marché.

\- Si tu savais ce que je lui dis à ta grand-mère, grommela-t-elle avec humeur.

Blaise partit dans un éclat de rire.

\- C'est qu'elle mordrait la petite griffonne… Mais vois-tu, très chère, Granger de mon cœur, Nott et moi avons la délicate tâche de t'apprendre à te défendre…

\- Et c'est difficile à croire que tu aies réussi à survivre autant de temps, ajouta Theo.

\- Passe quatre ans dans deux mètres carrés de crasse, et on en reparle, siffla-t-elle.

Le noir claqua la langue avec un air satisfait.

\- Tu sais combien j'apprécie nos joutes verbales, mais ce n'est pas avec ta verve que tu vas réussir à combattre lorsque ce sera nécessaire.

Hermione soupira avant de baisser les épaules. Le moindre muscle de son corps endolori la faisait souffrir. Merlin, c'était un entrainement de guerre que ces deux-là lui inculquaient. Non seulement elle devait améliorer sa condition physique - qui était déplorable, il fallait bien se l'avouer – mais, de surcroît, elle s'entrainait également le soir aux sortilèges. Elle avait énormément perdu sans pratique, et quand bien même certaines choses ne s'oubliaient jamais, elle devait réapprendre à viser convenablement.

\- Et à combattre qui ? Malefoy n'est pas un chef surpuissant que tout le monde craint ?

Theodore perdit son sourire.

\- C'est un contexte de guerre Granger, une guerre de positions certes, mais une guerre quand même. Et comme tu as pu le constater, Drago n'a pas que des amis dans son cercle. Alors soit tu te plies gentiment aux consignes qu'il nous a données, soit on te matraque jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de rivaliser. Compris ?

Blême, elle hocha doucement la tête. Depuis six jours qu'ils s'entrainaient tous les trois, depuis le mariage à vrai dire, elle avait appris à les considérer tous les deux autrement que comme des Mangemorts sanguinaires. Ils étaient d'excellents duellistes, imbus de leur personne certes, mais non pas moins excellents. Bien plus que dans ses souvenirs de cours à Poudlard, par ailleurs.

\- Tu es encore trop lente, lui fit remarquer Blaise en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il faut que tu sois plus rapide si jamais tu dois fuir. Vas faire encore quelques tours de manoir.

Lèvres pincées, elle rangea sa baguette dans la manche de son tee-shirt dont elle referma la mitaine sur ses mains gelées. Resserrant l'élastique de sa queue de cheval, elle commença à courir, ignorant ses muscles qui la tiraillaient ou encore son point de côté qui lui coupait le souffle. Six jours qu'elle et Drago ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Lorsqu'elle rentrait de ses entrainements le soir, elle mangeait seule ou quelque fois en compagnie de Narcissa, puis elle se lavait et allait se coucher, toujours seule. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander si les appartements dans lesquels elle résidait étaient bien ceux de Malefoy ou s'il ne la laissait là que dans le but de la faire se torturer l'esprit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle obéit, comme toujours. Elle courrait à bon rythme et elle devait se l'avouer, elle était on ne peut plus fière des progrès qu'elle faisait. Bien que la raison de cet entrainement soudain l'intriguait profondément, elle l'accueillait avec plaisir. Ce serait ainsi plus facile d'aider à faire évader Ron et Ginny en ayant une bonne condition physique plutôt qu'en étant toute mollasse. Quoiqu'il en soit il fallait qu'elle persévère, qu'elle redouble d'effort, car si Drago commençait à se poser des questions quant à sa motivation, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de lui répondre.

Ce fut au bout de vingt interminables minutes qu'Hermione acheva le parcours que ses bourreaux lui avaient indiqué. Lorsqu'elle revint près d'eux, elle était à bout de souffle, éreintée, et les braseros s'étaient allumés dans le parc. La nuit était enfin tombée, signifiant l'arrêt de leur entraînement pour la journée.

\- C'est bon Granger, t'as bien mérité une bonne douche, plaisanta Blaise en lui grattant le crâne.

\- Pense à te mettre de l'onguent sur tes muscles, lui conseilla Theo. Demain, tu vas commencer les duels.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Navrée mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser de la magie noire.

\- Navré, singea Blaise, mais si tu veux survivre ici c'est pas avec un _Petrificus_ que tu vas t'en sortir.

Outrée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa devant les regards ennuyés des deux hommes. Après tout, ce ne serait pas si néfaste que ça d'en apprendre quelques-uns, non ? En contexte de guerre, ce serait selon elle parfaitement excusable.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle en exagérant un soupir. Je me plierai à vos ordres, chef.

Theo plissa les yeux, pas dupe pour deux sous, mais eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. Aussi, Hermione les salua d'un vague signe de la main avant de tourner les talons et de retourner au manoir. Une fois les lourdes portes fermées derrière elle, elle se massa la nuque avant de s'étirer longuement et d'étouffer un bâillement. La montée des marches fut périlleuse et seul l'écho de ses pas retentissant dans les couloirs déserts brisait le silence de mort.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle prit une brève douche bien chaude et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de s'appliquer de l'onguent à la menthe poivrée sur les bras et les jambes. L'odeur commençait lentement à l'écœurer, mais la seule fois où elle avait fait l'erreur de ne pas en appliquer s'était soldée par des courbatures monstrueuses et de sévères remontrances de la part de ses deux tortionnaires. Une fois la pommade pénétrée, elle passa un gros sweat-shirt aux couleurs Serpentard, ainsi qu'une paire de collant en laine beige. Les journées passées dans l'humidité et le froid lui suffisaient amplement, le soir elle aimait se pelotonner dans des vêtements bien chauds et boire un chocolat près du feu dans le salon de ses appartements.

Il lui arrivait très souvent de sentir un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir quand elle songeait au confort dont elle jouissait ici tandis que dehors souffraient Ron, Ginny, et probablement tous les prisonniers qui étaient aux mains des Mangemorts. Secouant légèrement la tête, elle enfila ses chaussons et descendit à pas calfeutrés en direction des cuisines. Ces dernières se situaient au rez-de-chaussée bien que recluses dans les quartiers des Elfes de Maison. S'approchant des lourdes portes en bois massif, décorées de superbes arabesques en fer forgé, Hermione sentit la délicieuse odeur de pommes de terre rôties lui chatouiller les narines et son estomac émit un grognement d'appréciation à l'idée du succulent repas qui s'annonçait.

Cependant, alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle, il y régnait une agitation peu commune, et elle fut profondément surprise de ne pas voir son assiette dressée sur la grande table centrale. Les Elfes semblaient pressés et agités, faisant cuir dans la gigantesque cheminée bien plus de nourriture qu'elle ne pourrait avaler. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Wrinkle, qui faisait léviter une pile de casseroles en cuivre, elle le héla avec douceur. Surpris, l'Elfe manqua de peu de renverser sa précieuse marchandise et la fit délicatement s'accrocher aux murs de pierre avant de s'incliner avec une courbette exagérée face à Hermione.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Wrinkle se balança maladroitement d'une jambe sur l'autre, les mains dans le dos, triturant nerveusement la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de tenue.

\- Maître Malefoy a demandé que le repas soit servi dans quatre minutes, Miss Hermione.

\- Malefoy est rentré ? s'écria-t-elle abasourdie.

Wrinkle écarquilla ses gros yeux globuleux avant de se taper frénétiquement la tête en répétant « idiot » un nombre incalculable de fois. S'en voulant terriblement, Hermione lui attrapa doucement mais fermement les mains afin d'empêcher son autoflagellation et se pencha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'as surprise, Wrinkle. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

Elle ne s'excusa néanmoins pas, sachant pertinemment que cela aggraverait les choses. Elle était extrêmement surprise que le blond soit revenu sans prévenir. Elle l'était d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas averti de son départ en premier lieu.

\- Le Maître a-t-il dit si je dînais avec lui ?

Elle avait la gorge sèche et craignait de le revoir. Malefoy ne s'était pas montré monstrueux avec elle, pas autant qu'il l'avait été avec Astoria toutefois… Elle appréhendait de le revoir après l'incident qu'il y avait eu avec Cepheus.

\- Oui, Miss. Maître Malefoy a été très clair là-dessus.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- Je vais aller me changer, il va me réprimander si je me présente ainsi, soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

Wrinkle lui barra aussitôt la route.

\- Wrinkle est désolé, Miss, mais Miss doit se hâter de rejoindre la salle à manger car le repas va être servi d'ici peu.

Dépitée, elle se montra pourtant obéissante et sortit prudemment des cuisines. Une fois les portes fermées derrière elle, elle resta un moment debout, tentant maladroitement de contrôler les tremblements frénétiques de ses membres avant de se frotter les mains sur son collant. Inspirant afin de se donner du courage, elle finit par entrer dans la salle à manger et resta un instant bouche bée.

Les épaisses tentures des immenses fenêtres étaient tirées, dévoilant une vue imprenable sur les paons qui se promenaient nonchalamment au clair de lune. L'imposant lustre en cristal éclairait chaleureusement la pièce mais ne l'éblouissait pas comme la première fois où elle avait dîné dans cette salle, alors remplie de Mangemorts. La table paraissait également moins imposante, avec un chemin de table ivoire au milieu, ainsi qu'un bouquet de lys blancs qui dégageait une odeur subtile mais non moins délicieuse.

Deux couverts étaient dressés, l'un en bout de table et l'autre à sa droite. Tandis qu'Hermione s'avançait lentement en direction de son siège, les Elfes vinrent apporter les différents mets et les posèrent sur la table, avant de retourner rapidement en cuisines et de laisser la jeune femme seule. Elle alla donc s'asseoir et sursauta légèrement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Drago Malefoy étrangement cerné et bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il portait un pantalon noir à pinces, avec un fin pull anthracite dont le col remontait légèrement, et ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués sur son crâne. La lassitude qu'il affichait étonnait Hermione qui le dévisagea un long moment sans ciller.

Il vint prendre place silencieusement près d'elle, remontant les manches de son pull et dévoilant par ailleurs la peau diaphane de ses avant-bras finement musclés. Le regard noisette de l'ancienne Gryffondor se posa sur la marque des Ténèbres, et la grimace de dégout qu'elle afficha fit apparaitre un rictus arrogant sur les lèvres pâles de Drago.

\- Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, tu en es entourée, Granger.

Elle arqua un sourcil avant de remarquer ce dont il parlait. Légèrement rougissante, elle baissa la tête et se servit un morceau de tournedos ainsi que quelques pommes de terre accompagnée de petits pois au beurre.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Theodore et Blaise ? demanda-t-il poliment en découpant sa viande.

Hermione avala de travers la bouchée qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter, aussi elle se tapa fortement la poitrine avant de boire de grosses gorgées d'eau. Malefoy eut la présence d'esprit de lui resservir un autre verre qu'elle avala aussi rapidement que son prédécesseur, avant de dévisager longuement le blond qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise d'être épié de la sorte.

\- Es-tu sérieusement entrain d'avoir une conversation aussi banale que celle-ci avec moi ?

Elle croyait halluciner. Malefoy devait souffrir d'une sorte de schizophrénie ou de bipolarité malsaine quoiqu'il en soit, ses changements d'humeur commençaient réellement à lui donner le tournis.

\- Disons que puisque toi et moi sommes contraints de passer notre vie ensemble, j'essaie de rendre la chose la moins pénible possible, lui indiqua-t-il avant de mâcher un ridicule morceau de viande. Donc, comment se passent tes journées ?

La brune se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, faisant rouler du bout de sa fourchette en argent quelques petits pois.

\- C'est un rythme plutôt difficile à tenir, comme tu t'en doutes… Mais je m'accroche.

\- Ils ont dû te le dire cependant…

Il sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Les temps qui courent sont dangereux. D'autant plus lorsque l'on est une sorcière menue et sans défenses, acheva-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione se sentit gênée d'être observée de la sorte, presque nue sous son regard inquisiteur. Les orbes anthracite voyagèrent de ses yeux à ses cheveux broussailleux, avant de descendre sur le pull bien trop ample qu'elle portait, dont les manches retroussées engouffraient ses minuscules poignets.

\- Les couleurs de Serpentard te vont plutôt bien, quel gâchis que tu sois allée chez les griffons, dit-il avec un air indéchiffrable.

\- Faut croire que la case Sang-de-Bourbe faisait tâche dans le dossier d'admission pour cette maison.

Sa remarque avait claqué de manière bien plus cinglante que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, toutefois… Il lui était impossible de se contrôler parfois. Elle était perdue, confuse, et hébétée. Malefoy ne cessait de la prendre au dépourvu, d'effectuer des virages à cent quatre-vingt degrés. Une minute il la haïssait et la méprisait, et la minute suivante il se moquait gentiment d'elle et semblait soucieux de son bien-être.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Et Cepheus ? Que s'est-il passé après… l'incident ?

\- La Russie lui manquait, répondit-il évasivement en buvant une gorgée de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

\- Et tu ne bois jamais de l'eau ?

La main du blond avait stoppé sa progression, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres du plateau de la table, et regardait la brune qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Tiens donc… Elle commençait à baisser sa garde pour lui parler de la sorte ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas faire rouiller mon foie.

Prise de court, Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de subitement lâcher un éclat de rire, le premier depuis un nombre incalculable d'années, qui raisonna tel un doux carillon aux oreilles du blond. Ce dernier, dans le but de cacher son trouble, engouffra un morceau de viande ainsi que quelques pommes de terre, et dut mâcher un bon moment tandis que la jeune femme s'essuyait discrètement les yeux.

\- Drago Malefoy qui fait de l'humour ? Merlin, tout devient possible.

Il sourit discrètement, tandis qu'Hermione se rembrunit subitement. Merlin, était-elle folle de plaisanter ainsi avec lui ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle perde de vue les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixés, peu importe qu'il se montre gentil ou agréable. Mais peut-être que c'était justement ça, qu'il fallait ? Qu'elle se rapproche de lui, lentement, pour avoir les informations qu'elle souhaitait obtenir pour libérer Ron et Ginny… Si elle parvenait à gagner sa confiance, à l'amadouer, alors peut-être assurerait-elle ainsi la liberté de ses amis. Merlin c'était risqué, mais si elle y parvenait…

Elle continua de manger silencieusement, dévorant avec appétit deux morceaux de tournedos ainsi qu'une quantité astronomique d'accompagnement. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'une sauvageonne affamée, cependant son corps compensait l'énergie qu'elle dépensait en se gavant de nourriture. Une fois le repas terminé, elle s'essuya délicatement la bouche et fut surprise de voir que l'assiette du blond n'avait pas diminuée d'un pouce.

\- Si tu manges aussi peu, tu vas finir par tomber malade, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un air soucieux.

Drago sembla hésiter un instant sur la réponse à donner à la jeune femme puis haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de poser ses couverts et d'appeler Wrinkle.

\- Que désire le Maître ?

\- Mrs Malefoy prendra un chocolat chaud pour le dessert.

\- Bien Maître.

D'un claquement de doigt, l'Elfe fit disparaitre les mets de la table et Drago se leva lentement avant d'offrir sa main à une Hermione sceptique. Il sourit légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas présent que je ne suis pas au courant. Tu préfères la bibliothèque ou le salon pour ton chocolat ?

Elle esquissa un léger sourire en prenant la main qu'il lui offrait.

\- Je préfèrerai la bibliothèque, je te remercie.

Cela paraissait étrange, presque surréaliste. Ils avançaient silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre, gravissant les marches à l'unisson dans un silence paisible. Dire qu'il n'y avait que quelques semaines de ça, elle croupissait dans des cachots lugubres alors qu'à présent elle allait passer sa soirée devant un bon feu à siroter un chocolat avec probablement la plus dangereuse de l'Angleterre. C'était irréel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque, un feu crépitait chaleureusement dans l'âtre, le chocolat chaud était posé sur un guéridon près de la causeuse et un plaid impeccablement plié reposait sur l'accoudoir gauche du petit canapé. Elle constata avec effroi qu'une certaine habitude était d'ores et déjà prise. Elle était habituée à ce confort, à cette vie. Elle s'écœurait.

\- Tu comptes prendre racine ?

Sursautant légèrement, elle constata que Drago était d'ores et déjà installé à l'autre bout du canapé, se serrant le plus possible contre l'accoudoir qui était opposé à celui qu'elle s'était appropriée. Il tenait entre ses longues mains ce livre mystérieux qu'elle avait aperçu le jour du mariage et qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis. Interloquée, elle vint s'installer à sa place, ne prenant pas le livre qui reposait à côté de son chocolat, se contentant de dévisager Drago avec une intensité telle que le blond avait du mal à ne pas se sentir gêné.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait souhaité prendre ses distances avec le manoir, et le prétexte de Cepheus était tombé à pic. Il s'était chargé de l'escorter personnellement en fin fond de la Russie, sous une pellicule de givre et de neige, là où ses contacts se chargeaient de garder son emprise sur l'Europe de l'Est. Il était trop proche de Granger, s'était sentit trop bien à être resté là cette nuit-là. Et pourtant… Chaque nuit il transplanait à nouveau à son domicile et s'introduisait à pas calfeutrés dans sa chambre enfin de pouvoir la regarder dormir. Les ecchymoses qui lui couvraient les bras et les jambes lui faisaient bien plus mal qu'à elle, les petites plaies de ses paumes à vif l'écorchaient tout autant.

Lorsqu'enfin il n'y tint plus, seulement six jours après son départ, il s'était tout simplement résolu à rentrer. De surcroît, il craignait qu'Arthur ne s'impatiente et ne vienne pendant son absence. Dès lors, Hermione aurait pu se tourner contre lui et cela lui était profondément intolérable.

\- Quel est ce livre ?

Drago releva la tête et arqua un sourcil tandis que la jeune femme lui désignait d'un signe de tête le livre qui était posé sur ses genoux.

\- Aurai-je réussi à savoir quelque chose que Miss-je-sais-tout ignore ?

Elle se rembrunit aussitôt.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, grommela-t-elle en ouvrant son livre.

Le rouge qui lui colora les joues arracha un sourire amusé au blond qui referma le livre et se tourna vers elle.

\- La personnification magique. C'est ce dont le livre traite.

Interloquée, la jeune femme ferma aussitôt son ouvrage et se rapprocha d'un trait près du blond, qui se crispa automatiquement. Ignorant le trouble qu'elle lui causait, Hermione se pencha près de lui et essaya de déchiffrer les runes inscrites à la main, auxquelles elle ne comprenait strictement rien. Drago manqua de peu de sombrer dans les affres de la folie, alors qu'une délicate odeur de lavande vanillée émanait de la chevelure de la jeune femme. Toutefois, il parvint tant bien que mal à cacher son trouble en se raclant la gorge avant de reprendre :

\- Certains disent que c'est Merlin lui-même qui aurait écrit ces ouvrages, d'autres disent que ce ne sont qu'un ramassis d'inepties.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage vers lui.

\- Je pense, Granger, que rien n'est impossible dans notre monde.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de hocher subtilement la tête.

\- As-tu essayé ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai réussi à déterminer la naissance de ma magie, mais je ne suis pas encore allé plus loin, répondit-il évasivement.

Il ne voulait certainement pas admettre qu'il n'y arrivait tout bonnement pas. Sa fierté le lui interdisait.

\- Lire les livres d'Hazel Van Bringen t'aurait épargné un sacré nombre d'heures de travail, notre magie réside en notre plexus solaire.

Puis, voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, elle montra de son index son propre abdomen.

\- C'est ici que naît et se régénère ta magie.

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais… Où as-tu entendu parler d'Hazel Van Bringen ?

\- Elle est très connue pour les recherches qu'elle a menées sur la magie sans baguette. Pour elle, une personne capable d'identifier son flux magique est une personne apte à le contrôler et à l'exploiter à pleine puissance, récita-t-elle studieusement. J'ai lu bon nombre de ses ouvrages à Poudlard.

\- Je-sais-tout.

Elle le fusilla du regard, avant de sourire doucement voyant son air moqueur.

\- Vois-tu, au moins, ça m'a servi à quelque chose de ne pas être allée me geler dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant. Allez, mets-toi debout !

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils, suspicieux.

\- Je pourrais difficilement t'attaquer, Malefoy, j'ai l'impression qu'une semi-remorque m'est passée dessus.

\- Une _quoi_ ?

Elle poussa un petit soupir avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Fais juste ce que je te demande, s'il te plait.

 _S'il te plait._ Tandis qu'un frisson lui remontait le long de l'échine, Drago obéit. Debout face à elle, il se rendit compte à quel point elle était ridiculement petite et frêle. Bien qu'elle se soit quelque peu remplumée depuis sa sortie des cachots, elle n'en restait pas moins d'une nature maigre, trop peut-être. Si le cœur du blond s'était accéléré lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de se mettre debout, il loupa quelques battements lorsqu'elle posa sa fine main sur son abdomen. Pile au niveau du diaphragme. Cette fois-ci cependant la chair de poule était apparente sur ses bras, arrachant une grimace à la jeune femme.

\- Désolée que tu sois révulsé à l'idée que mon impureté te souille, mais c'est pour t'aider à visualiser correctement. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne devrais pas te toucher longtemps.

Elle avait parlé plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, cependant ses idéologies la révulsaient tout autant que son contact.

Si Drago avait songé à la corriger, il n'en fit rien, se contentant de savourer le contact frais de la main glacée de la jeune femme contre le tissu de son pull. Au lieu de se concentrer sur sa magie, il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur sous peine qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et comprenne le trouble qu'elle lui causait.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui intima-t-elle, et concentre-toi sur ma main.

Il ne faisait que ça, par Merlin !

\- Malefoy ? Ferme les yeux ! gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il obtempéra, bon gré mal gré, et ferma les yeux. C'était encore pire les yeux fermés, car il pensait à tout sauf à sa magie à cet instant-là. C'était une erreur monumentale d'être revenu, il fallait qu'il parte le plus loin possible d'elle, qu'il la renvoie chez ses copains les Sangs de Bourbe, et que plus jamais leurs chemins se croisent.

C'est alors qu'il allait parler que l'impensable se produisit. Une douce chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la cheminée l'enveloppa dans un délicat cocoon protecteur. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, prenant garde à ne pas faire le moindre mouvement qui relâcherait la concentration de la jeune femme. Merlin… Elle était entourée d'un halo mordoré à la foi lumineux et chaleureux. Des volutes semblables à celles de fumée s'enroulaient autour d'eux, les frôlant légèrement, caressant ses bras nus, faisant dresser le duvet qu'il avait sur la nuque.

Prudemment, avec une crainte et une hésitation plus que palpable, il avança sa main et vint la poser contre l'abdomen de la jeune femme qui sursauta légèrement mais ne relâcha pas pour autant sa concentration. Drago sentit sa magie se dévoiler un peu plus, tandis que le halo s'agrandissait, formant un dôme protecteur autour d'eux. Des années qu'il essayait de la faire se manifester, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et voilà que Granger arrivait tout bêtement et lui démontrait encore à quel point elle lui était supérieure.

Un ricanement sans joie lui échappa tandis qu'il se reculait brusquement, rompant leur contact physique. Et aussitôt, le halo disparut et les yeux d'Hermione reflétaient une certaine incompréhension.

\- Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Mais…

\- Demain nous allons au Ministère, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Ce bon vieux Arthur veut voir ce que j'ai fait de toi, et j'ose espérer pour toi que tu sais quel comportement tu dois adopter pour le bien-être de tes amis.

\- Je sais où est ma place, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il lui lança un regard glacial, chargé de mépris.

\- Très bien, ça m'évitera de te le rappeler à l'avenir. Wrinkle !

L'elfe apparut aussitôt, et regarda avec un air légèrement surpris le chocolat maintenant froid, ainsi que ses deux maîtres qui paraissaient pour le moins tendus.

\- Ramène donc Mrs Malefoy à nos appartements, ordonna-t-il, et veille à ce qu'elle s'endorme vite.

\- Oui, Maître.

L'elfe passa sa main squelettique sur le bras de la brune.

\- Et toi, où vas-tu dormir ?

Le rictus qui lui octroya lui glaça le sang.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Granger, je n'ai certainement pas envie d'être souillé. Il y a bien assez de chambres dans ce Manoir pour ne pas que je m'impose ta présence.

Elle accusa difficilement le coup avant de se laisser emporter par Wrinkle, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard empli de haine au blond qui balança rageusement le guéridon au travers de la pièce. Puis un autre, avant de s'emparer de sa baguette et de laisser libre cours à sa frustration, saccageant ainsi le sanctuaire de la petite brune.

* * *

\- Hermione, si vous ne faites pas un effort, j'envisage sérieusement de me fâcher.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

\- Excusez-moi, veuillez reprendre je vous prie.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres, mais recommença alors les gestes qu'elle avait exercés depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Elle prit la théière avec un geste théâtral, se servit une lampée de boisson chaude dans une délicate tasse en porcelaine, avant de reposer la théière et de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle y trempa à peine le bout des lèvres puis la reposa, toujours avec des gestes d'une lenteur exagérée.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu trop ? demanda posément Hermione. Arthur me connait, il sait que je ne suis pas… Ce genre de personne.

\- Vous êtes supposée avoir été éduquée en parfaite future Lady Malefoy, pas en espèce de sauvageonne cloitrée dans des donjons, cingla Narcissa. Arthur Weasley est un traitre à son sang, mais il n'en connait pas moins nos coutumes ancestrales. Navrée que cela vous ennuie, très chère, mais l'étiquette doit être respectée.

Grimaçant, la brune hocha simplement la tête en guise de soumission, ignorant la fulgurante envie de meurtre qui l'avait assaillie.

\- Parfait, maintenant c'est à vous. Effectuez ces gestes.

Hésitante, Hermione s'empara de la théière et répéta avec exactitude les gestes de Narcissa, qui lui fit un rictus narquois.

\- Et bien voilà, ce n'était tout de même pas si compliqué ? Allez donc vous habiller, vous n'êtes pas en avance.

Hermione acquiesça, bien trop contente de pouvoir échapper à la corvée de parfaite petite Malefoy, et quitta précipitamment le petit salon. Elle gravit trois à trois les marches, manquant de peu de se rompre le cou au passage, avant de s'engouffrer telle une tornade dans ses appartements. Elle enfila une paire de collants noirs opaque, une robe en soie blanche et noire à motif cachemire, puis passa un gilet framboise en cachemire sur ses épaules. Elle retroussait alors les manches trop longues du gilet lorsque Drago pénétra dans la pièce sans s'être annoncé.

Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard, tandis qu'il revêtait sa robe de sorcier, avant de passer ses petites bottines à ses pieds. C'était évidemment Narcissa, qui avait donné son aval pour cette tenue, ainsi que pour ses cheveux qu'elle portait parfaitement lisses et coiffés d'une demi-queue qui dégageait son visage. Elle sourit distraitement en repensant au temps que cela lui avait pris de lisser sa crinière, si bien qu'elle avait cru que la blonde allait finir par abandonner mais c'était mal connaître Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle se jeta un regard dans la psyché et l'image qu'elle y vit était plutôt flatteuse.

\- Prête ? lui demanda Drago en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle les dévisagea dans le miroir, et remarqua qu'il portait son alliance. Cela lui fit une drôle de sensation aussi elle tritura nerveusement la sienne, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal, lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'il attrapait son biceps. Tant que…

\- Je sais, je reste à ma place, coupa-t-elle rapidement.

Il sourit narquoisement.

\- Bonne fille.

Hermione était profondément déroutée. Hier soir, le repas et le début de la soirée lui avaient apparu plutôt agréables, avant que cela ne dégénère pour une raison qui lui échappait toujours. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mettre le blond dans une telle rage, et bien qu'elle ait passé la nuit à ruminer les différents évènements, elle ignorait encore la raison de son énervement.

La désagréable sensation de transplanage lui vrilla le ventre si bien que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine qui devait les conduire au Ministère, et elle se sentit nauséeuse. Sentiment qui s'accentua au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait le long de l'atrium, bondé de monde à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi. Drago lui enserrait toujours le bras, et sa prise se renforçait à mesure qu'ils avançaient en direction de l'accueil pour déposer leurs baguettes. La secrétaire les regarda d'un air mauvais tout en pinçant ses lèvres fuchsia.

\- Mr et Mrs Malefoy, lui indiqua Drago en lui donnant leurs baguettes.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Mon mari est mort sous la baguette de votre père.

\- A la bonne heure, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus.

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, horrifiée par l'air satisfait qu'il arborait, avant de sentir une lourde main s'abattre sur sa fine épaule. Se retournant vivement, elle croisa le regard dur d'un homme qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu avec Harry et Ron, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de son nom.

\- Monsieur le Ministre vous attendait, leur indiqua-t-il.

\- Gawain, salua Drago avec un signe de tête sec. Comment vont les affaires ?

\- Très bien, Mr Malefoy.

Le rictus de Drago demeurait, purement provocateur, arrachant un regard noir à Gawain.

\- Mr Robards ici présent est le chef des Aurors, dit Drago avec un air guilleret. Il remplace ce bon vieux Scrimgeour !

La main de Robards alla instinctivement à la poche de sa robe de sorcier tandis que Drago reculait prudemment, prêt à récupérer sa baguette au moindre mouvement brusque. Or Robards n'en fit aucun, se contentant de serrer les mâchoires et de tourner les talons.

\- Veuillez me suivre. Monsieur le Ministre est très occupé et n'a guère le temps d'attendre.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et resta sur les talons de l'Auror alors que le blond avait toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa mauvaise foi à les suivre. Une fois arrivés au premier niveau, celui de la Présidence, Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer de manière douloureuse et désagréable, ainsi que ses mains devenir moites. Drago se tenait tout près d'elle, si bien qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur le sommet de son crâne. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent lentement, avec un grincement sonore, et Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes lorsqu'elle vit la chevelure rousse d'Arthur Weasley.

En un instant, la main que Drago avait posée au creux de ses reins ne touchait plus que le vide. Son regard se durcit lorsqu'il se posa sur la brune, qui serrait maintenant étroitement le roux contre elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Arthur en se reculant légèrement.

Elle hocha la tête à travers les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues rougies par l'embarras. Quand Arthur daigna poser le regard sur le blond, qu'il gratifia d'un vague salut, il constata l'air courroucé du jeune Malefoy.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Drago, tu peux tout à fait disposer le temps que je m'entretienne avec Hermione, lui fit remarquer Arthur.

Hermione le regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux, avec un espoir et une joie que Drago lui avait autrefois connus à Poudlard, il y a si longtemps.

\- Je reste.

Son ton ne laissait pas place à l'opposition, aussi Arthur leur désigna d'un geste de la main les fauteuils qui se trouvaient face à son bureau. Remarquant l'air glacial du blond, Hermione se morigéna mentalement. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se contienne, sinon Ginny et Ron en paieraient les conséquences, et c'était inacceptable.

\- Du thé ? proposa Arthur.

Elle hocha la tête avec grâce, se répétant chaque mouvement qu'elle devait effectuer pour respecter les traditions des Sangs-Pur. Cependant, Arthur n'était pas dupe. Hermione était trop soignée, trop apprêtée. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Alors, que nous vaut cette invitation ? demanda abruptement Drago qui n'avait pas touché à son thé.

\- J'ai été surpris en découvrant la nouvelle de vos fiançailles. Encore plus par le peu de laps de temps qui s'est écoulé entre l'annonce et la cérémonie.

Il posa un regard accusateur sur Drago qui ne se démonta pas et continua à feindre l'innocence avec une perfection déconcertante.

\- Nous étions pressés. Avec les temps qui courent et les menaces qui pèsent sur l'équilibre de notre monde, nous souhaitons profiter pleinement de nos instants ensemble. En tant que mari et femme.

Robards pouffa avec dédain.

\- Bien-sûr, et _quelles menaces_ ! On ignore tout à fait d'où elles proviennent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Serait-ce une menace ou une accusation calomnieuse ?

Sa voix s'était faite glaciale, alors que la pièce semblait saturer d'ondes conflictuelles. Drago suintait la magie noire, et l'air menaçant qu'il affichait était on ne peut plus équivoque.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit Arthur. Robards, veuillez quitter cette pièce, je vous appellerai s'il y a un quelconque souci.

\- Mais monsieur…

\- Merci, Robards.

Défait, l'Auror secoua la tête et quitta le bureau, non sans un dernier regard chargé de haine à l'encontre du blond qui affichait un air impassible.

\- Navré pour son tempérament, s'excusa poliment Arthur. Je disais donc être surpris de par votre choix.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté ici pour que vous discutiez mes choix, rétorqua froidement Drago. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun aval pour quoique ce soit.

\- Évidemment. Or ce ne sont pas vos choix à vous, Drago, dont je parle, mais bel et bien des vôtres, à tous les deux. Car il est très clair que c'est une décision commune et murement réfléchie ? insista-t-il en regardant Hermione.

Cette dernière, surprise, hocha vigoureusement la tête. Trop rapidement, pour ne pas continuer d'éveiller les soupçons d'Arthur. Il dévisagea tour à tour Hermione, puis Drago, avant de reporter son attention sur ses mains jointes.

\- Ce serait bien à l'occasion que tu viennes nous rendre visite au Terrier, lui suggéra Arthur. Cela te changerait, et puis… Quatre ans c'est particulièrement long. Molly serait ravie de te revoir.

La mâchoire de Drago tressauta légèrement.

\- Hermione a un emploi du temps chargé. L'entretien et la maintenance du domaine dépendent d'elle, et dorénavant elle a des occupations qu'elle n'avait pas il y a quatre ans.

\- Bien-sûr. A courir le monde pour gagner une guerre que vous et vos pairs ont lancée, rétorqua vivement Arthur.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt et pinça les lèvres. Braquer Drago Malefoy n'était certainement pas l'idée la plus judicieuse qu'il pouvait avoir et à en voir son air meurtrier, il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Le blond aurait simplement pu le tuer dans cette pièce, bien qu'il soit désarmé. Il l'avait fait surveiller depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était l'un des meilleurs sorciers et duellistes de sa génération. Voir peut-être même des générations précédentes. Si ce qu'il supposait était vrai, et qu'Hermione avait été prisonnière puis faisait à présent office de couverture, elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide si un combat devait s'engager. Il décida alors de changer drastiquement de méthode :

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû dire cela. Vous n'êtes évidemment pas responsable des actes de vos parents.

Il continuait de le fusiller du regard, pendant qu'Hermione se tortillait nerveusement sur son fauteuil. Merlin que ça l'énervait de jouer le rôle de la potiche soumise, maudites traditions Sangs-Purs !

\- Il se fait tard, éluda Drago. Nous vous remercions pour votre intérêt, mais Hermione et moi sommes parfaitement heureux tels que nous vivons.

Le blond se leva et s'empara de la main d'Hermione qu'il tira légèrement pour la faire se lever, avant de commencer à l'entrainer à sa suite, or Arthur se leva à son tour.

\- D'ici deux semaines, une réception aura lieu en l'honneur de mon anniversaire. Je serai ravi que vous vous joigniez à nous, proposa-t-il.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir ! s'empressa de répondre Hermione. Nous serons ravis, n'est-ce pas, _Drago_ ?

La pression qu'il exerçait sur sa main se resserra alors qu'il l'entendait dire son prénom. Elle interpréta sa réaction comme une mauvaise chose, et s'empressa d'ouvrir sa bouche pour se corriger lorsqu'il la devança :

\- Nous viendrons, dit-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

\- Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner à l'accueil.

Arthur ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'y opposer et leur emboîta le pas. Drago entraînait Hermione et gardait fermement sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, qui peinait à suivre la cadence qu'il leur imposait. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords de l'accueil afin de récupérer leurs baguettes, Drago se fit héler par une figure trop familière.

\- Mr Greengrass, salua-t-il.

Il s'arrêta subitement fusillant du regard Hermione quand elle le percuta de plein fouet, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il s'arrête aussi abruptement.

\- Charles, voici ma femme Hermione. Hermione, voici Charles Greengrass. Nous étions avec sa fille Daphné à Poudlard.

\- Bien-sûr, répondit-elle en souriant poliment. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance.

\- L'honneur est partagé.

Charles Greengrass avait une carrure assez imposante, ainsi que des cheveux sombres aux reflets grisonnants. Il possédait des traits fins et harmonieux dont Astoria et Daphné avaient hérité, ainsi qu'une certaine bienveillance dans le regard.

\- Vous permettez que je vous emprunte votre mari quelques instants ? J'ai à l'entretenir d'affaires privées.

\- Je vous en prie.

Elle recula de deux pas, et aussitôt, Drago la perdit de vue dans l'Atrium.

Hermione profita de ce court instant pour scruter frénétiquement la foule afin de distinguer la silhouette d'Arthur. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle l'aperçut enfin et se rua littéralement sur lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Je ne suis pas une traitresse, je vous jure que jamais je ne vous ai pas trahis ! J'ai été retenue prisonnière pendant quatre ans et je vous promets devant Merlin que jamais je ne vous ai tourné le dos et…

\- Calme-toi Hermione, tempéra Arthur en la saisissant par les épaules. Il te torture ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, complètement paniquée à l'idée que Drago s'aperçoive de ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je suis bien traitée, le rassura-t-elle. Je vais chercher un moyen de retrouver Ron et Ginny, j'ai presque la certitude qu'ils ne sont pas au manoir Malefoy. Je vais les retrouver.

Arthur sourit légèrement, avec émoi.

\- Je le savais. J'ai toujours su que tu ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille… Tu vas réussir à retourner vivre là-bas ?

\- Il le faut, dit-elle fermement. Il m'a rendu ma baguette et je reçois un entrainement afin de me préparer à une éventuelle bataille.

\- Donc tu confirmes qu'il est à la tête des Mangemorts maintenant ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, semblant chercher ses mots. Drago n'avait pas été mauvais avec elle. Seulement avec la parole, et avec l'emprisonnement mais… Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il pouvait encore être sauvé. Elle se racla la gorge, et pria de toutes ses forces Merlin pour qu'on lui pardonne ce qu'elle répondit :

\- Je ne déments ni ne confirme absolument rien. Je vais trouver un moyen de vous ramener vos enfants, et je vous en fais le serment solennel.

\- Et toi… ?

\- Je vais bien, en ces circonstances… Préoccupez-vous de affaires politiques, je gère ce que je peux de mon côté.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, comme une fille l'aurait fait à son père, avant de tourner rapidement les talons et de ravaler ses larmes. Elle se posa près d'une grande statue de l'Atrium et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, tout en résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de s'échapper.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Drago réapparut rapidement face à elle, l'air visiblement tendu. Lorsqu'il la vit attendant patiemment, il sentit le poids de l'inquiétude se lever de ses épaules. Il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas fui, bien qu'elle en ait eu l'occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

\- S'entretenir au sujet d'importantes affaires.

Il lui attrapa de nouveau la main et la dirigea en direction du bureau de la mégère pour récupérer leurs baguettes. Cette dernière leur jeta un regard mauvais avant de leur donner à contrecœur. Une fois celles-ci récupérées, ils prirent le chemin inverse et sortirent par la cabine pour se retrouver au cœur du Londres Moldu. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais l'air était chargé d'humidité et l'asphalte était encore mouillé des précédentes averses. Les nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Hermione se rapprocha rapidement du blond, attendant qu'il ne daigne transplaner.

\- T'a-t-il parlé d'Astoria ?

Il répondit par la négative.

\- C'était de Daphné dont il s'agissait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Daphné ?

Drago opina.

\- Est-elle souffrante ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non, mais Charles souhaite unir sa famille à la mienne d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il souhaite qu'un lien nous unisse.

\- Tu comptes l'épouser ?

Il poussa un léger ricanement avant d'enfoncer les poings dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Je crains, Granger, que les choses soient un peu plus compliquées que ça. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon intention, répondit-elle avec franchise.

Il lui lança un regard peu convaincu, avant de hausser légèrement les épaules et de lever le regard vers le ciel.

\- Si elle épouse un de mes partisans, les Greengrass rejoignent mes rangs.

\- Et as-tu une idée d'avec qui tu pourrais jouer les entremetteurs ? lança-t-elle avec un sourcil arqué.

\- Zabini.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- C'est une blague ? Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass ? Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans que cela ne fasse des étincelles ! Ils ne se supportent pas !

\- Je t'assure qu'ils n'auront pas le choix, lui affirma Drago.

Il lui attrapa aussitôt le bras, comme il l'avait fait au manoir, et l'entraina avec lui sur les pavés londoniens.

\- Il habite à deux pas d'ici, ce ne sera pas long. Et il sera enchanté de te voir étant donné que tu ne t'es pas entrainée aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Que Merlin l'achève, elle avait eu sa dose d'émotions pour la journée et ne voulait certainement pas aller en remettre une couche chez Blaise _Whiskey_ Zabini.

* * *

\- Comment allait-elle aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Arthur en se versant une tasse de café.

Fleur pinça légèrement les lèvres en lissant distraitement ses mèches platine.

\- Les psychomages sont peu confiant, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête. Ils craignent que la dépression ne soit déjà trop avancée et qu'elle ne sombre dans la démence. Elle a de moins en moins de moments de lucidité.

Arthur prit appui sur le plan de travail bancal, luttant contre la fatigue et la lassitude qui lui pesaient de plus en plus. Un étrange silence régnait au Terrier, et même la goule semblait s'être décidée à maintenir ce morne calme.

\- Comment s'est passé la rencontre avec Hermione ? A-t-elle expliqué ce qui s'était passé ?

Soupirant, il se retourna afin de faire face à sa belle-fille.

\- Elle demeure de notre côté. J'ignore pour quelle raison elle décide de couvrir ce rat d'égout de Malefoy, mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait… Du moins je l'espère.

Fleur se leva et alla lui serrer doucement mais fermement la main en guise d'encouragement.

\- Hermione aime Ron et elle considère Ginny comme sa propre sœur. Elle les trouvera, et les ramènera.

Arthur hocha doucement la tête, alors qu'à l'étage on entendit des pas sur le vieux parquet. Fleur lui fit un sourire et alla s'emparer des fioles de potions qui se trouvaient dans le placard de la cuisine.

\- J'y vais, lui indiqua-t-elle, reposez-vous.

Il lui offrit un faible sourire peu convainquant avant d'aller s'affaler sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et baissa les épaules. La lassitude l'écrasait, l'oppressait. Les babillages dépourvus de sens de sa femme lui parvenaient de l'étage, lui arrachant un sanglot étouffé. Depuis quatre ans, il luttait bec et ongle pour garder à flot un navire voué à couler, essayait de retrouver celle qu'il considérait comme sa seconde fille, et de sauver le peu de sanité qu'il restait chez Molly. Avec la disparation de ses deux cadets, un poids supplémentaire s'était ajouté à ses épaules déjà fragiles.

Pour la première fois en quatre ans, depuis le décès de Fred, Arthur Weasley craqua et fondit en larmes.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mathilde :** Merci pour cette gentille review, j'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de tes espérances !

 **Nadra :** Merci !

 **Berenice :** Ravie de te savoir toujours là, j'espère que ça t'a plu également !

* * *

 _Oui, oui, deux chapitres à une semaine d'intervalle, vous ne revez pas. Remerciez mon fils, qui s'est montré adorable, et mon inspiration, qui ne m'a pas infligée le syndrome de la page blanche haha !_

 _Bref, quoiqu'il en soit ce chapitre montre une avancée dans la relation Drago-Hermione. Par intéret pour cette dernière, certes, mais ça avance quand même. On y apprend également la raison du comportement étrange de Molly, qui n'est pas au bout de ses peines !_

 _Je ne sais pas quand la suite sera en ligne, elle est quoiqu'il en soit en court d'écriture, donc n'ayez crainte, ça viendra ;)_

 _Malgré un nombre de vue conséquents, ainsi que des favs/follows qui ont inondé ma boite mail, j'ai constaté une sérieuse baisse dans vos reviews. N'oubliez pas que tout avis, ou toute critique constructive, s'avère vivement apprécié. Merci pour votre soutien, je vous aime très fort,_

 _Sierra._


End file.
